Young hearts collide
by Vmk-xx
Summary: Hannah Phillips is a civilian in the second mass resistance group. She's trying to survive like everyone else is trying to do now the world has been invaded by aliens. Being only 15 follow her as she struggles to find her place within the second mass and try to control her feelings for the middle child of Tom Mason. Ben/OC
1. A new life

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 1 **

_**This my first ever falling skies fan fiction it's an idea I got a few days ago whilst watching the show. Set during and after 1x05. This is a Ben/OC I know there aren't many out there so I thought I would give it a shot. I hope you enjoy (: **_

Life at the second mass for civilian Hannah Phillips was tense always tiptoeing around the fighters as her along with the other civilians tried to live a normal life in the high school where they had set up base. Being only fifteen Hannah could only study, she was deemed unsuitable to be a fighter as she had a brain that was too good to be parading a gun around all day. She had become close to Lourdes an 18 year old ex-medical student and the girls had bonded through their faith and love of science. Hannah would sometimes assist Anne the doctor of the second mass and Lourdes in the makeshift infirmary they had built up in one of science labs in the high school. She would only take down the patients details and take their temperature since that was all Hannah was capable of doing.

She was alone at the second mass her parents had been killed at the beginning of the alien invasion 6 months ago and she had lost her brother a year before the actual invasion to the Afghanistan war. She had come across the second mass a month ago by nearly being captured by a skitter and Hal Mason one of the young fighters had saved her and brought her back to the second mass. Where she was introduced to everyone and quickly attached herself to Lourdes. She and Lourdes had become great friends and Hannah would constantly warn her about her crush on Hal because he was not yet over Karen his girl friend who had been taken by the skitters a week ago.

Now Hannah was in her room that she shared with Lourdes reading a book she had found when she had first come to the second mass because she had nothing better to do and Tom Hal's father entered the room.

''hey Hannah, do you mind keeping an eye on Matt today me and Hal are going out to see if we can get Ben back'' Tom explained about his son who had been captured by the skitters.

Hannah put her book down and stood up ''yeah sure, I guess I can do that. I hope you get Ben back'' Hannah said

Tom smiled at her ''so do I, I'm sure you will like him'' Tom said

Hannah smiled at him and followed him out of the room and into the Masons room where Matt was sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs.

''hey Matt. Hannah's going to look after you today okay?'' Tom said

''okay. Bring him back dad'' Matt said hugging his father before he left the room

''so what do you want to do today Matt?'' Hannah asked him

''I don't know, go see Uncle Max?'' He asked

Hannah liked Uncle Max he had a radio that could track signals of the skitters and Matt loved helping him with it.

''I guess so'' Hannah said smiling

They made their way into Uncle Max's room where he greeted them both with a smile. They helped him with the radio for most of the day before Lourdes came to collect Hannah leaving Matt with Uncle Max. She walked Hannah back to their room.

''do you think they will get Ben back?'' she asked Hannah

''I hope so. For Matt's sake anyway he hasn't been right all day he's hardly spoken and didn't ask Uncle Max any questions like he normally does'' Hannah said

''he's just worried like any other brother would be'' Lourdes reassured Hannah

''I know but I don't have my brother anymore'' Hannah said sadly

''we both don't have any family now unfortunately. This new world is cruel'' Lourdes said

''you're telling me. I'm fifteen I should be messing around with my friends in school right now not fighting to keep myself alive'' Hannah complained

''um. They don't know we are here though so I guess we are safe for now'' Lourdes said

''they will find us soon enough'' Hannah said

''we have our faith that's the main thing'' Lourdes said

''that's the only thing keeping me sane right now'' Hannah pointed out

The girls continued to chat before Lourdes and Hannah were summoned to the infirmary by Anne as night fell. They followed her into the science lab to find six harnessed kids all lying down on their backs ready to have their harnesses taken off. Anne would use a blow torch to take them off so the kids had a better chance of survival since just cutting them off would send them into shock and kill them. Hannah saw that Tom was by a boy who must have been Ben and he was sending Hal out of the room. Hannah was relieved their mission had been successful and they had managed to bring some kids back with them and save them from the harnesses.

Lourdes and Hannah helped hold the harnesses up as Anne melted them off of the kids. When it came to Ben Hannah took a step back as Tom held the harness off of his son. So Hannah went around with a damp cloth and cleaned the backs of the newly unharnessed kids most of them looking around her age. But she was happy to help, they wouldn't be awake for a while since Rick, Mike's son had taken over a day to wake up from when he had been unharnessed.

Hannah left the infirmary after cleaning up the kids, Anne had lost one and she was devastated but she had saved five which was the main thing. Hannah returned to her bedroom and fell asleep not realising how much her life would change after a certain Ben Mason would wake up.

_**I hope you enjoyed my opening chapter to my story (: Hannah just a normal girl trying to survive in the alien invaded world (: please send me a review to let me know if I should continue with this story (: Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	2. Finding a friend

**Young Hearts Collide**

**Chapter 2 **

_**Here's the second chapter. Ben and Hannah interacting by getting to know one another in this chapter (: **_

Hannah's day started as it always did tiptoeing around the fighters on century duty as she wandered around the schools gardens taking in the morning air. She had done this every day since she has first come to the second mass. It soothed her and helped her wake up in the morning. She placed herself down on the glass and began to thread it through her fingers while closing her eyes to shade them from the sun when the sun suddenly disappeared. She opened her green eyes to see a very attractive boy standing in front of her; he had light brown that came over his forehead and blue eyes.

''oh sorry do you want to sit down?'' Hannah asked nervously

''err yeah sure... you're Hannah right?'' he asked as he sat down beside her stretching out his legs and placing his hands on his thighs.

''yeah... that's me and you are?'' Hannah asked

''I'm Ben... Hal's and Matt's brother and Tom's son'' he said

''oh of course... I cleaned you up yesterday'' Hannah said

Ben gave her a confused look but it soon turned into a smile when Hannah blushed and turned her face away from him.

''how... how old are you?'' Ben asked her nervously

Hannah turned her face back towards him causing her blonde hair to fly into her face laughing she answered ''15 and you?'' she said smiling

''I'm 15 too... I guess you're wondering why I've just appeared and started talking to you'' Ben said hearing his age had caused Hannah's heart to skip a beat.

''A little bit but I guess it's no crime for you to sit with me'' Hannah said pulling her legs up so her hands could rest on her knees and she rubbed her fingers together nervously.

''well my dad sent me... said I'd get along with you great'' Ben said smirking

''oh... well it's nice to meet you... you know your brother's the only reason I'm alive right now'' Hannah said pulling on the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt.

''how so?... bet you have a crush on him like every girl in this place I presume'' Ben said scoffing a little

''well a Mech was about to shoot me with one of those stun gun things when he grabbed me in his arms and ran as the other fighters took it down... scariest moment of my life and no I don't see the fascination with your brother all he has it that jock look going for him and well in high school I was always the shy one trying to fit in so kept myself to myself really I only had a couple of friends'' Hannah said

Ben's eyebrows began to rise as Hannah spoke from what he could see this girl was very pretty, bright green eyes, blonde wavy hair, small and a developing womanly figure. ''I'm sure Hal's told you I was a bit of a math geek'' Ben said smiling

''No... Well maybe once but I guess I could say I was the same I always had my head down doing homework or had my nose in a book. I'm quite small so I went quite unnoticed by people in my school the only time people knew who I was, was when the teacher called my name out for register'' Hannah said ducking her head

''I guess I was the same. Are you like that here too keep yourself from going unnoticed?'' Ben asked

Hannah thought about it for a moment ''yeah I guess... I only really talk to Lourdes, your brothers and your dad... damn look at me I've know you five minutes and you practically already know my life story'' Hannah said nervously

''I don't mind I'd like to get to know you'' Ben said smiling causing Hannah to blush and duck her head down so her hair was covering her face.

She lifted her head back up and smiled at Ben ''I'd like to get to know you too... your brothers were very brief when talking about you'' Hannah said

''guess they didn't like talking to much about me since I was... ya know'' he said

Hannah smiled ''yeah I guess'' Hannah's attention then diverted to the spikes coming out of Ben's back ''do they hurt?'' she asked pointing to the spikes with a shaky hand

''no... Not really I tricked Matt earlier after he asked to touch them I acted like I was in pain when I really wasn't'' Ben said smirking seeming to be proud of scaring the crap out of his brother.

Hannah looked around and saw a lot of people gathering around the front of the school ''you want to go see what's going on?'' Hannah asked Ben

He looked over to the front of the school ''sure'' he got up and waited for Hannah to pick herself up, they both whipped the dust off their jeans and walked over to the growing group of people.

"What's this about an order to send our kids out ahead of us?" Ben and Hannah heard a man say as they reached the front of the school. This shocked the both of them.

"Caution" said a man who was dressed just like captain weaver

"Yeah, that hasn't been decided yet" said Tom

"Well maybe someone should decide it?" asked the man

"Meaning what?" asked Tom

"I'm just sayin' there's another side to this. Look, Skitters want kids right?'' asked the man

"Now our kids are a problem?" Mike one of the fighters asked angrily

"They're targets we know that-" the man stuttered

''we're all targets'' Tom corrected the man

"Look" the man started "If you wanna make this about something else go ahead- but this man," he said directing his gaze to the man she had been told by one of the parents was called Clayton "Lost his entire unit and they are coming for us next-" the man couldn't finish before Tom interrupted him

"Maybe or the 3rd Mass. is going to show up and we're all going to walk out of here together" said Tom

"I hope so, because luck has been at a real short supply lately" said the man walking off looking nervous.

Ben and Hannah made their way over to Tom ''do we have to go?'' Hannah asked directing to her and Ben

Tom looked at them and sighed ''I don't know what's going on yet so I don't know. But if Lourdes goes Hannah your going no objections'' Tom said sternly to the girl

''I guess I can agree to that'' Hannah said ''I better go find Lourdes and Anne then... it was nice meeting you Ben'' Hannah said waving a little and smiling walking backwards

''it was nice meeting you too'' He said waving back and then Hannah was out of his site.

Hannah made her way to infirmary and walked in to find Lourdes and Anne picking up boxes ''there you are!'' Anne gasped

''yeah sorry I was with Ben... err you hear about the evacuation?'' Hannah asked

''yes I was their... I saw you with Ben'' Anne said raising an eyebrow ''I came back in just before you'' Anne said

''it isn't like that... yeah he's got a little something something but I hardly know him'' Hannah said blushing

''LIAR!'' exclaimed Lourdes

Hannah blushed even more ''alright I think he's hot that enough for you?'' Hannah asked

Lourdes smirked and then Anne spoke ''I want you two to go with Clayton'' Anne announced

''you sure?'' Lourdes asked

''yes it seems like a safe option for you'' Anne said

The girls nodded and left the room carrying a couple of boxes then returning to their room to pack up a backpack each. Hannah shoved a spare shirt and bottoms into her backpack and a bottle of water. Lourdes seemed to be doing the same as they packed in silence until Lourdes broke it.

''so you have the hots for the middle mason brother'' Lourdes stated

''says the one who has the hots for the eldest one'' Hannah shot back

Both the girls burst out laughing as they continued to pack. When they emerged from their room they learnt that a Mec had attacked and killed parker one of the fighters and Jimmy one of the younger fighters had a narrow escape from a skitter before captain weaver killed it. Both girls were surprised they hadn't heard anything but continued with their day. Hannah made her way over to the gym where she knew would be set out for lunch and when she entered she saw Ben looking over at the flapjacks.

''hey Ben'' she said coming up next to him and picking up a flapjack of her own as he smiled at her ''can't decide?'' she asked him

''so many to choose from'' he said smiling up at her

She smiled back and a man approached them and snapped at Ben ''why don't you take one and get out of here''

''what's your problem?'' Ben snapped back

''I'm not standing in line with these razor backs'' he announced

Suddenly Margaret another fighter came over and broke up what was about to begin. Ben looked hurt by the man's words and Hannah placed a hesitant arm on his shoulder.

''you okay?'' she asked

''yeah I'm fine... Just sick of people being afraid of me'' Ben sighed

''I'm not afraid of you'' Hannah said nervously

Ben smiled up at her ''good... I'm glad you're not scared of my spikes'' Ben said

''don't make you no different'' Hannah said smiling

Ben sighed ''I'll see you outside before we go... I gotta go'' he said

''bye'' Hannah whispered

About an hour later all the kids were gathered ready to go and Lourdes and Hannah stood with Anne.

''you two be careful okay and I will see you soon'' she pulled them both into a hug before gripping both their hands ''and please don't get yourselves into any trouble'' she said and the girls nodded as they walked away from the group of parents and fighters gathered outside the school waving to Anne as they went. Clayton led the way with a couple of other fighters and Mike bringing up the rear of the kids. They walked through the woods in pairs, Hannah standing next to Lourdes and behind Matt and Ben. She walked for a while no one saying a word to one another as they took in their surroundings. They came to a halt and Clayton spoke.

''we're gonna go through here, stay on the path'' Clayton said and the kids all walked up it.

This revealed a ranch and Hannah took Lourdes' hand as people started to emerge and Clayton greeted them and then spoke again.

''alright good work. Let's get everyone to bed and we will continue in the morning'' Clayton said directing to the kids

They entered the ranch Hannah still clinging to Lourdes' hand as they were directed into a room where they would all sleep for the night. Casual conversation erupted in the room until everyone fell asleep.

_**There's chapter two for you guys I would like to say a big thank you too snm1991, gigglez96 and HaloDestroyer for adding subscribing and adding my story to their favourites I really appreciate it and thank you to Summer and Carmen for their reviews they really do mean so much to me and do keep me writing! (: so please Review! Review! Review! I hope you liked this chapter and I will try and update as quickly as I can thanks Vmk-xx **_


	3. Why?

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 3 **

_**Hello (: chapter 3 coming your way with more Ben/Hannah moments. Please enjoy! **_

Hannah sat on the grass watching the other kids play soccer. She was sat on the other side to the other kids with her knees risen up to her chest as she watched them have fun without her. She had never been one for sport or anything athletic for that matter unless you count playing games on the Nintendo wii a sport. She was always the loner while everyone else went off to play she would stay inside a nose in a book.

She lifted her head and heard Ben screaming at Jimmy that he was open but Jimmy completely ignored him and this made Hannah feel nervous. She pulled on her sleeves constantly until Lourdes missed a goal; Hannah could tell Lourdes had never been a goal keeper before by the way she stood trying to defend the goal. The game ended and Hannah saw Hal flirting with one of the girls, her name was Tessa she believed and then her eyes diverted to Ben getting up in Jimmy's face and Jimmy walking away looking frustrated. Then Ben approached her.

''you didn't wanna play?'' he asked her sitting down in front of her

''never been one for sport, gym was the only class I used to fail'' she said pulling on her sleeves again

Ben smiled at her ''why do you do that? Pull on your sleeves like that?'' he asked

Hannah blushed ''I do it when I get nervous'' she replied honestly

Bens smile turned into a smirk ''I make you nervous?'' he asked

''a little'' Hannah said her face becoming redder

Ben smirked '' it's not because of the spikes is it?'' Benn said his face dropping

Hannah looked at him shocked ''No! No! No! There the least of my worries with you it's just I'm not good talking to...to boys'' she stuttered

Ben blushed ''oh good... that's good... well that's okay because I'm not good at talking to girls either'' Ben said shifting into the same position as her.

''liar... you... you... you are fine talking to me'' Hannah said pulling on her sleeves even more

''yeah on the outside... but on the inside I'm freaking out talking to you'' Ben said smiling

''good thing... we were both shy in high school then'' Hannah said with a small smile

''yeah I guess... now come on let's get inside'' Ben said lifting himself up and Hannah was close behind.

They walked into the house and smelt something cooking and Lourdes was setting the table along with some of the other ranch residences. So Ben and Hannah joined them with setting the table and twenty minutes later everyone was sat around eating dinner and Hannah took a place nervously next to Ben who smiled over at her. They sat in silence for a while before Clayton and Mike started talking to one another then Rick spoke.

''what good stuff, could that be, being sick all the time barely having time to catch my breath'' then he looked over at Ben ''how can you eat their food?'' he asked him with a serious look on his face.

''excuse me?'' Ben asked

Rick just looked at him then and Ben got up and Hannah had an impulse and got up after him following him upstairs into the room they had all inhabited. Ben was sat on his sleeping bag his head in his hands.

''Ben... are you okay?'' she asked quietly as she sat down opposite him on her own sleeping bag.

Ben slowly lifted his head and a few stray tears left his face ''what am I Hannah? Why are people scared of me? I'm no different from you just because I have spikes in my back doesn't change me'' he said

''your human... just like me, Matt and Hal... I don't know why they are scared of you... your an amazing person Ben... you are not different you have just been through a lot'' Hannah breathed out

''I'm sick of people being scared of me just because of a few spikes in my back... now Rick's acting weird it's like he isn't even human'' Ben said a few other tears falling down his face.

''I... I don't know what to say Ben... you are human you remember that... those evil things took you and made you into someone completely different but you came back... I guess Rick is just scared of being the person he was before'' Hannah stuttered

''and met you... Hannah'' he said gripping her hand ''thank you for your help... your great'' he said smiling up and her and wiping his eyes.

All of the other children came pouring into the room then apart from Hal and Lourdes and Ben and Hannah took this as bed time so they climbed into their sleeping bags and just stared at one another like they were having a silent conversation before falling asleep. Suddenly Hannah was jolted awake.

''Hannah come on we are leaving'' Lourdes said

''why?'' she asked groggily

''Clayton make a deal with the skitters come on'' Lourdes said handing her, her backpack

Hannah got out of her sleeping bag and packed it quickly before leaving the room with everyone else sticking close to Lourdes as they walked down the stairs but they were caught by Tessa.

''Hal? What are you doing?'' Tessa asked

''Clayton made a deal with the skitters tell me you don't know about this?'' he asked her staring at her wide eyed

''I was gonna talk to them about you. So you could stay'' Tessa said

Hal looked at her shocked and whispered to the others ''Go! Go! Go!'' he screeched

Everyone began to run down the stairs Ben grabbing Hannah's hand as they heard Tessa screaming. ''DAD! THERE LEAVING... DAD!'' she screamed which caused them all to run faster.

Hannah tried to keep up with Ben pace she had never been one for running so Ben was practically dragging her along as they ran into the woods. Ben let go of her hand and Hannah stopped.

''Hannah come on!'' Ben screeched

''sorry I was never one for track meets'' she said trying to be funny

Ben smiled at her and took her hand again as they heard a gunshot echo through the air. This caused them to stop again before Hal forced them to keep moving. Ben gripped Hannah's hand more tightly as they continued to run. They did this until the sun rose and then they came across a road and they slowed into a walk, Ben letting go of Hannah's hand as they started to walk on the road. Even though Hannah knew there were no cars coming down the road it still made her nervous walking in the middle of it.

''haven't heard anything for a while'' Hal said turning around with his gun in hand

''still as long way back to the school'' Lourdes answered him

They continued to have a conversation then Hal spoke ''alright everybody we're gonna stay here for a couple of hours then move out'' he announced as he directed the kids all into a house.

Hannah helped Lourdes settle the children upstairs before she went down and sat herself next to Ben awkwardly. She pulled her knees up her chest and shakily moved her hand over to the top of Ben's. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile before entangling his fingers with hers and squeezing her hand. This caused Hannah to blush and shuffle her other hand so she could pull on her free hands sleeve with just one hand.

They sat in silence watching Rick stare into space trying to find words to say one another. But they were both happy just having the comfort of one another's hand as they waited for something to happen. Lourdes then began playing the piano and Hannah's head dropped on Ben's shoulder and she fell asleep not noticing the sweet smile that spread across Ben's face and the looks Lourdes and Hal were giving her and Ben but Ben was oblivious also as he stared down at her sleeping body.

Hannah had been asleep for about an hour before she felt something shift at her side. She opened her eyes to see Ben getting up off the couch they were sat on.

''where are you going?'' she asked groggily

''gonna talk to Hal I'll be back in a minute'' he said smiling

Hannah smiled back at him and sat herself up. Rick was still sat there staring into space out the window so she didn't bother starting a conversation with him since it would just be her doing most of the talking. So she just pulled on her sleeves like always as she watched Ben and Hal talk it looked tense. Then Hal threw Ben his jacket and he approached Hannah nervously.

''I'm going ahead... I'll see you later'' Ben said smiling down at her nervously

''why? It's dangerous what if that Clayton guy gets you'' Hannah said pulling on her sleeves more

He leant down ''I'll be fine... I'm fast'' he said and then he got closer to her but before Hannah could lean in he was gone.

Hannah's face became a crimson colour as she saw Hal and Lourdes looking at her with smirks on their faces and she pulled her hands over face and banged her head into her knees. Lourdes then approached her and pulled her upstairs and into a room.

''okay... did you just see what happened?'' Lourdes asked her holding Hannah's hands

Hannah blushed ''I think so'' she said confused

''he was totally about to kiss you! Oh my god! Hannah you and Ben are so crushing on one another!'' Lourdes screeched

Hannah's whole face became red and she tried pull her sleeves down ''I like him yes... the sparks that shot through my body when our hands touched was amazing... but I've known him 4 days''

''do you really think that matters with the world we are in?'' Lourdes asked her, her eyes widening

Hannah looked at her and then her shoulders slumped ''I don't know''

Lourdes was about to answer her but then a man's voice echoed through the air ''GOOD MORNING!'' it was Clayton and both the girls panicked running downstairs. They came down and heard Hal shouting at Clayton.

''what do we do now?'' Lourdes asked him

''I'll hold them back you and Hannah take the kids out the back'' He said shooting out the window

Hannah and Lourdes ran to the children and kept them in line preparing to leave out the back like Hal said. Suddenly they hear shooting outside and Hannah tries to comfort the younger children as they panicked wondering why there were gunshots outside. Suddenly a man's voice came from the outside and Matt screamed.

''its dad!'' he said lunging himself forward but Lourdes pulled him back.

Then Tom's voice came from the outside ''Hal, Matt come on it's over come on everybody'' he shouted

Hannah followed everyone else sticking close to Lourdes as they were led back to the ranch house.

''alright all of the kids in the stable'' Clayton ordered

The kids began to walk to the stable. Matt struggling refusing to be away from his father as Lourdes pulled him away screaming at the guard saying she had him. Suddenly a shot rang out and a bunch of the second mass fighters came pouring out of the ranch house and Hannah clung to Lourdes as Tom shot Clayton. Then Hannah saw Ben coming down the steps.

''DAD!'' he screamed and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to get help.

He then came over to everyone and Jimmy handed him the soccer ball from earlier.

''Thanks for coming back for us, you did good'' He said

Ben smiled at them and then his eyes directed to Hannah and he smiled nervously at her not taking his blue eyes away from her green ones. Then they came back to the school and prepared to say goodbye to Mike Rick's dad who had let himself get killed for the children and Hannah was devastated that Rick had lost his father on top of all the other stuff he had been through.

/

Everyone was now stud around the little cemetery they had built saying goodbye to Mike. Lourdes was singing and Hannah was stud awkwardly behind Ben hesitating to pull her hand forward. She hasn't listened to any of the words that had been said she was too focused on staring at the back of Ben's head. Then Dai handed Rick an American flag and he took it then he spoke still keeping his eyes forward.

''I don't understand how people can kill each other... we would never kill one of our own... you should understand that'' he said directing that to Ben.

Ben just looked at him with a blank expression and then he turned around to Hannah and pulled her away back into the school. Hannah didn't understand what was making Rick talk like he was but she knew something was seriously wrong with him.

_**I hope that was to your liking (: a lot of Ben and Hannah moments for you my lovelies :D a special thank you too of bookworms and nerdiness for her review and adding my story to their favourites and subscribing. Also a thank you too KuroAkumu, LucyRider17 and awsomeforever23 for adding my story to their favourites and subscribing it really means a lot! **_

_**Please review I would really love to hear your opinion on my story (: so please just leave me a review and let me know what you think :D thanks, Vmk-xx **_


	4. Nervous feelings

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 4 **

_**Helloooooo (: here's chapter four for you my amazing readers! :D **_

It had been a week since the incident with Clayton and things were pretty much back to normal at the second mass. Hannah had avoided Ben like the plague since he had leaned in back at the house they were hiding out in. She was petrified that he only did it because it was an 'in the moment' thing because they had held hands and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Her feelings for him scared her and made her nervous, she had never been good at feelings for boys if one ever showed interest she would run. She felt she was never good enough for anyone because of the way she was... always the girl in the background that tried her best go unnoticed. She really liked Ben and the butterflies would invade her stomach even when she thought about him or heard his name.

This had worked for 6 months after the invasion but the Skitters finally found her but Hal had saved her life and she was eternally grateful. She was sat in her usual spot after walking around the school grounds like she did every morning watching the fighters patrol the wall wishing she could be as brave as them to become a fighter. She was sat in her usual position when a voice spoke behind her.

''you have been avoiding me all week'' said the voice and she knew it was Ben

Hannah kept her eyes forward keeping her gaze away from him afraid the butterflies would invade her stomach ''I haven't... I just haven't seen you'' Hannah stuttered

She felt Ben sit down next to her ''you know that's not true Hannah... did I do something wrong?'' Ben asked clear hurt in his voice

Hannah began to pull on her sleeves ''N-N-N-N-O... It's me...It's just I am not good at that kind of stuff... I mean I know... you only leant in because well we held hands and I fell asleep on your-'' Hannah couldn't finish as Ben interrupted her

''Hannah... that's rubbish I leant in because I like you... a lot I mean you're the first person here who hasn't judged me about my spikes... you looked straight past them and got to know me'' Ben said

Hannah looked over at him a single tear falling down her face ''I've known you for two weeks... that's all... that's too soon'' Hannah said

''too soon? You remember aliens invading the earth? Hannah we are living on borrowed time here'' Ben said

''Ben I can't... you are too good for me! I mean look at you... your just the whole package looks and a personality to match!'' Hannah stuttered

''Hannah you're beautiful... inside and out... you have to believe that and I want you to because... I like you'' Ben said

Hannah felt herself blush ''and I like you too... but... I...'' Hannah was cut off by Bens lips softly connecting with hers Hannah pulled away instantly and got up and walked away. She heard Ben call after her but she continued to walk getting faster with every step she took. Suddenly she broke out into a run and made it to hers and Lourdes' room before bursting out into tears in her cot. She did this for an hour and a half before Lourdes came into the room.

''oh my god Hannah what's wrong?'' Lourdes asked as she ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug

Hannah whipped her eyes and sniffed ''Ben kissed me and I ran'' she said through tears

Lourdes' eyes went wide ''oh Hannah you're so stupid why did you run?'' Lourdes asked her shaking her arms

''because he's way too good for me'' Hannah sighed ''oh I don't know I wanted to kiss him back so bad'' Hannah said slumping into Lourdes' arm.

''Hannah seriously go find him I'm sure he's kicking yourself'' Lourdes said

Hannah hid her face in her hands ''oh god what am I doing? Why am I so stupid? I've probably crushed him!'' Hannah moaned

''you have got to stop being nervous... Ben's just as shy as you... you have to be bald for once because in the world we live in now you never know when your life is going to disappear'' Lourdes said rubbing her shoulder

Hannah looked at her and smiled ''do you know where he is?'' she asked

''in the diner hall, Hal said he was skipping outside probably doing it to keep his mind off you'' Lourdes said winking at Hannah

Hannah blushed and pulled herself up and hugged Lourdes before heading for the diner hall. She walked faster than normal pushing her way past the fighters and other civilians that littered the halls of the school. When she finally made it to the diner hall she scanned the room looking for Ben when she finally saw his light brown hair she walked over to him he was eating soup,

''Ben?'' she asked timidly

He turned around to her and smiled softly ''hey'' he said softly

Hannah sighed pulling on her sleeves roughly ''I'm so sorry... I don't know why I ran... I guess I got scared'' Hannah said ducking her head down.

''come with me'' Ben said abandoning his soup and gripping Hannah's hand before pulling her out into the school grounds where they had been this morning and sat Hannah down taking both her hands in his and squeezed them. ''Hannah you don't have to be scared... I am not going to hurt you... man I'm just as scared as you at how much I've grown to like you in the past two weeks... Its crazy the connection we have. I've just been skipping for over two hours to get my head straight. Hal thinks I'm some superhuman'' Ben explained

Hannah looked at him surprised but then blushed and ducked her head ''you're just one of a kind aren't you'' Hannah said nervously

Ben took this as his opportunity to lean in again but this time slower and Hannah felt her body moving into his this time, ignoring her impulses to pull away she let her lips become connected with Ben's, the kiss was soft and tenders as Ben brushed his hand down Hannah's face shakily before he pulled away from her.

''now that wasn't bad was it?'' Ben said smirking

Hannah nodded her head and rose from the ground and Ben did the same.

''I gotta go for an examination with Doctor Glass you wanna come?'' he asked shyly

Hannah looked at him stunned ''err... you go ahead I'll meet you out here after?'' she said

Ben looked at her with sadness ''oh... okay'' Ben said he brushed a hand across her face before walking away Hannah sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down lifting her legs up to her chest watching Matt and his friends play red-light-green-light Hannah sighed wishing she had made the effort to get to know more people apart from Lourdes. Although she preferred to be alone she would have still liked some company.

She thought about the kiss she and Ben had just shared it made her feel so alive and the butterflies in the stomach were swarming as her lips had become connected with him. Damn she liked the boy she really liked him she was surprised with herself that she could have made friends with a boy and then kiss him in the space of two weeks. But like Ben and Lourdes had said times were different now your life could be over in minutes.

Hannah hadn't noticed that Rick was sat on the other side of the bench she was sat on until she looked around and saw him. He didn't say one word to her only stared into space like he always did these days. Hannah ignored him and then she heard someone approach she looked up and saw Ben and smiled.

''I brought you guys some sugar o's they found them... I always loved the sugar rush you got from them'' Hannah smiled up at him and accepted the bowl while Rick just ignored him and continued to stare.

Hannah ate her cereal is silence occasionally smiling over at Ben but then Rick suddenly spoke. ''I don't want to eat their food. The skitters fed us better'' he said

Hannah and Ben looked over at him confused ''what?'' Ben asked

''the skitters took care of us. The humans don't care, they hurt them when all they want to do is protect us. I miss them'' Rick said coldly still staring into Space

Ben looked over at him handed his bowl to Hannah and glared at Rick ''how can you say that? The skitters took us away from our families and turned us into nothing! I hate what the skitters did to me and I want to KILL every last one of them'' Ben suddenly screamed out making Hannah jumped and causing her to drop both bowls of cereal.

Rick only stared at him ''you will think differently soon'' he said intensely

Ben grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her away from Rick inside the building and into his room that he shared with his family. Ben sat in his cot and placed his head in his hands while Hannah kneeled in front of him rubbing his arms.

Ben spoke through his hands ''I didn't feel anything earlier in my examination when Dr Glass touched the spikes... I couldn't feel anything and they aren't going away... why? Why aren't they going away? And Rick he's going insane what's wrong with him?'' Ben said as tears fell down his face as he lifted his head to look at Hannah.

Hannah placed to shaky hands on either side of Ben's face ''maybe you didn't feel anything because they are going to fall out soon? With Rick I'm as clueless as you'' Hannah said rubbing a shaky hand down Ben's cheek.

''I hope so I'm tired of being different... I'm tired of people being scared of me and running away because I have spikes in my back'' Ben said a few more tears falling out his eyes

''you're no different to me. Your human and that's all that matters'' Hannah said surprised by her honesty

''you're the one I want to hear that most from'' Ben said clinging to Hannah's hand that was still rubbing his face.

Hannah smiled and threw courage lifted herself up and connected her lips with Ben's harder this time testing the water to see if her nerves would disappear. Ben responded and their kiss quickly turned into them making out as their inexperienced tongs experimented with one another's mouths. Neither one of them had done this before as they connected their lips more, Hannah had her hands into Ben's hair and Ben wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. They were suddenly interrupted by a cough and a giggle coming from the door, the two of them quickly pulled away from one another and blushed as Hal and Lourdes stood smirking in the hall way.

''well, well, well what do we have here?'' Hal asked coyly

Hannah and Ben just went deeper shades of red as they stood up both ducking their heads from Hal's and Lourdes' gases.

''oh Hal leave them alone! They are clearly embarrassed that we caught them'' Lourdes said

Hal laughed ''come on math geeks, Pope wants to show us something in the entrance of the school'' Hal said leaving the doorway Lourdes followed winking at Hannah before she left.

Hannah and Ben both looked at each other and smiled before Ben extended his hand and Hannah took it and squeezed it as they made their way to the front of the school. When they reached the front of the school they were greeted by the smirks of Matt, Tom and Anne as they walked over to where Rick was standing. Hannah leaned into Ben as they watched Pope shoot the Mech skull with normal bullets to see them bounce off but then he explained about this new bullet and when it took a shot at the Mech skull the bullet went straight through it causing a hole to be formed in the skull. All the civilians watching cheered while Hannah and Ben looked on watching Rick walk away from the scene.

_**Well my readers there's chapter four for you so I hope you enjoyed it (: thank you too Carmen and KeepingUp for their reviews on my story (: also a thank you too Lavendar26 for subscribing to my story and xblackbirdx1 for adding my story to their favourites I really appreciate it :D **_

_**Falling skies season two is yet to premiere in the UK but I have seen the trailers for the first three episodes and is it just me or does Ben (played by Connor Jessup) look bloody FITTTTTT! I was like whoa :O like I knew he was fit but DAMN! He looks flipping AMAZINGGGGGGG! I would like me some of that ;) **_

_**I will not be updating this story though until I get more reviews because well I would love to hear your opinions so let me know! :D Thanks Vmk-xx **_


	5. Accepting what's right in front of us

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 5 **

_**Hello my lovely readers :D I've had a bit of a bad day today so I thought I would cheer myself up by writing you guys another chapter of Young Hearts Collide :D please enjoy! **_

A movie was playing in the gymnasium and Hannah sat next to Lourdes laughing with her as they ate popcorn. Hannah was yet to talk to Lourdes about what she had seen the night before between her and Ben. Also Lourdes was yet to question her about it since after they saw Pope perform his gun show on the Mech's head Hannah had run off to their room while Lourdes had gone to the infirmary. In the morning Hannah had gone on her usual walk but this time in a different part of the school grounds to avoid Ben since she was terribly embarrassed about the kiss and cuddling up to him whole watching Pope and also he had walked after Rick since he walked away after seeing the show.

So now she sat with Lourdes watching the movie fully aware that Ben was sat a couple of rows behind her with her brothers. She would sometimes look behind and smile at him and he would do the same to her causing a blush to form across her face. The fact they hadn't spoken since their kiss which Hannah had found completely mind blowing and full of feeling had made Hannah feel awkward but she knew Ben would be feeling the same. Once the movie was over Hannah and Lourdes started towards the exit of the gymnasium but was stopped by Hal and Ben standing in front of it blocking the girl's way. More Hal than Ben since Ben looked horrified to be standing their blocking his potential girlfriend's way back to her room.

''Lourdes I think we need to leave these two alone to talk don't you?'' Hal asked smirking at Hannah and Lourdes

Lourdes smirked over at Hannah ''yes I think we do'' she said leaving with Hal leaving Hannah and Ben standing awkwardly in front of one another.

Hannah smiled at Ben and then went to step around him but Ben extended his arm stopping her from going any further, ''Hannah please talk to me'' Ben begged

Hannah looked at him seeing the pained expression on her face and she sighed ''Ben... I'm not good at this I mean... that kiss was amazing and holding your hand and cuddling into you while watching Pope was great... but...'' Hannah said

Ben looked around at all the people in the gymnasium ''you wanna talk about this somewhere else?'' he asked. Hannah nodded and followed him into the grounds of the school where he would normally go and see her in the morning but now darkness surrounded them causing the grounds to be empty of civilians with only the fighters keeping watch. They sat down and Ben took Hannah's hand in his ''Hannah I know all this scares you... it's scaring me too but you can't keep avoiding me after something happens between us it makes me feel like you don't like me'' Ben explained

Hannah sighed ''I know it's just your so amazing... I just get nervous and embarrassed and I feel the same... I mean I like you... a lot and the kisses we have shared have been mind blowing... I'm fifteen years old this is all new to me... I'd never kissed anyone before you... not like that anyway and I don't think I've had feelings for anyone as strong as I have feelings for you... Ben I'm sorry for avoiding you I'm not going to do that anymore since it's hurting me as much as it's hurting you''

Ben brought Hannah into a hug and held her close to him ''you're my first kiss too... I have never had feelings for someone as strong as I feel them for you... Hannah please give us a go... I think with the world we live in if we had each other... I think it would be better for the both of us'' Ben said into her shoulder

Hannah breathed out a large breath and pulled out the hug ''I think... I can do that'' She said shakily

Ben smiled at her widely showing his teeth; Hannah couldn't believe how beautiful his smile was it took her breath away. ''Really? Oh Hannah!'' Ben exclaimed engulfing Hannah in a hug and picked her up from the ground and hugged her tighter as they stood.

They may have only known one another for two weeks but in their minds they had known each other well before the invasion had happened. Hannah couldn't believe she had managed to say what she had said without bursting into tears or throwing up from being nervous. But being in Ben's arms made her feel safe as she clung to her lower back while she wrapped her arms around his neck stroking his hair as he rubbed her back. Ben couldn't believe he was hugging this girl never mind the fact that he had kissed her twice nearly three times in the time they had known one another. Now this beautiful green eyed girl was his and he felt elated.

They came out of their embrace and walked back into the school hand in hand. Hannah could feel a smile creeping up on her face as they walked through the empty halls of the school towards her room. Once they made it their bed took hold of her other hand.

''so I will see you tomorrow?'' Ben asked

Hannah nodded and then felt Ben's lips softly connect with hers, she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the earlier soft kiss. Ben's arms locked around her waist as their tongs became connected both still completely clueless how to do this so they let their bodies take control. Hannah pulled away and hugged Ben quickly before waving him off and entering her room to find it empty of Lourdes. So she stripped off her clothes and replaced them with a baggy shirt and she climbed into bed and fell to sleep with a smile on her face. Her dreams being invaded by Ben's face.

/

Hannah awoke the next morning to see Lourdes smiling in her face. Hannah jumped and moaned burying her head in her pillow.

''sorry if I scared you Hannah... but I heard some interesting news from Hal this morning...'' she said

Hannah shot up from her bed and looked at her with wide eyes but then smiled ''yes me and Ben are a couple and this morning what time is it?'' Hannah asked confused

''about 10:30 I thought I would let you sleep in considering you had an eventful night'' Lourdes said smirking

Hannah blushed ''does the whole second mass know about me and Ben?'' she asked

''I'm not sure but Ben came into the infirmary earlier with a grin on him like a Cheshire cat and me and Anne knew exactly why and he confirmed it'' Lourdes said

Hannah's blush deepened ''oh'' she said beginning to pull on her sleeves

''I'm happy for you'' Lourdes said engulfing her in a hug ''come on let's get you some food''

Hannah got dressed into a pair of jeans, converse, a long sleeved top and a cardigan before leaving the room with Lourdes. They made their way through the civilians and entered the nearly empty gymnasium, Lourdes picked up two bowls of cereal and the girls sat down at a table.

''so how did it happen?'' Lourdes asked Hannah

Hannah explained the previous night's events to Lourdes her face occupying a permanent blush as she explained the kiss and hugs Ben and her had shared. ''I need to see him'' Hannah said after finishing her cereal.

Lourdes smiled at her friend ''I know, I'm not sure where he will be now, but I have to get back to the infirmary so I'll see you later'' Lourdes said leaving Hannah alone at the table.

Hannah waved her off before getting up herself and exiting the gymnasium. She walked into the halls and desperately avoided the fighters who littered the halls. The second mass had been on red alert since it was found out that they would attack the skitters and Mech's in two days and this meant more fighters patrolled the halls and the outside. Hannah looked down for a moment and collided with another figure. She looked up to be met by the eyes of Ben she smiled up at him.

''sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going'' Hannah said blushing

''it's alright I was looking for you anyway'' Ben said smiling down at her and rubbing her arm ''you want to go check the books out that we have here?'' he asked her

''um sure that sounds good'' Hannah said smiling shyly

''come on then'' Ben said extending his hand and Hannah took it.

They walked into Uncle Max's room where the library books were kept; Uncle Max looked up and smiled at the young teenagers.

''Ben, Hannah you get sent here?'' he asked them

Ben guided Hannah forward ''um no, the library books are kept in here'' he explained as Hannah began to look through them by Ben's side.

''oh, well I have lost my little assistant to Pope'' Uncle Max said sighing

''well I guess we can help you'' Ben said

Uncle Max smiled at the couple ''I guess a congratulations is in order for the two of you'' he said his smiling becoming bigger

Both Ben and Hannah blushed smiling at one another. Uncle Max began to set up the radio which he had been using to try and find which signal the skitters were using to communicate with one another.

''now I want you two to tell me if you hear anything'' he said

They both nodded as Uncle Max began to turn the crank. Hannah couldn't hear anything but then she saw Ben wince slightly beside her when Uncle Max turned it at a certain point and Hannah gave him a strange look and Uncle Max looked up a few moments later.

''did you guys hear anything?'' he asked them

''no sorry'' Hannah answered

''um... no I didn't hear anything'' Ben said grabbing Hannah's arm and dragging her out the room quickly.

''I thought it was them at first'' a voice came from behind them making them both jump

They turned around to see Rick behind them ''you heard it too, thank god it wasn't the skitters'' Ben said

Hannah looked between the two boys with a weird expression ''heard what Ben?'' she asked shyly

''a ringing noise when Uncle Max turned the knob, I heard a ringing noise'' he said

''the skitters are calling his home. They want us back Ben.'' Rick said expressionless

''everything the skitters did to us was wrong. I'm not going back... come on Hannah'' Ben said dragging her away from Rick

''what do you mean you heard a ringing Ben? What does that mean?'' Hannah asked him as he dragged her through the school halls

''I don't know. Maybe it's the skitters I don't know'' Ben said stuttering. He dragged her into his room and sat her down on the bed. ''Maybe I will be able to hear in again'' he said

Hannah was confused by what he meant but nodded ''yeah maybe''

''hey what's wrong?'' he asked her looking at her concerned

''Rick scares me. Something is clearly wrong with him what if that happens to you?'' Hannah said her voice becoming cracked

Ben took her hand and squeezed it and put a finger under her chin turning her towards him ''hey I'm fine I'm sure the ringing is nothing'' he said placing a light kiss on her lips ''let's go tell Uncle Max''

Hannah nodded and the two of them ran back to Uncle Max's room to find him not their so they just waited until he returned.

''Ben, Hannah what are you doing here?'' he asked

''been waiting for you'' Ben said ''turn the transmitter on I think I heard something before'' he said

''you sure?''

''yes do it'' Ben demanded

Uncle Max looked at him surprised but went over to the radio and began to turn the knob going through the frequencies. Suddenly Ben dropped to the floor clinging to his head.

''BEN!'' Hannah screamed dropping down to his level and wrapping her arms around him ''BEN!'' she screamed again as she felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Ben took her hand and then began to rise slightly then he looked over at Uncle Max.

''I don't know what I am'' Ben said sadly

Hannah rubbed his back and walked him out the room smiling at Uncle Max before they left. She guided him into the gymnasium where a meeting was being held about the upcoming battle. Tom began to speak.

''we have all been living on the edge since the aliens attacked... Porter lost contact with the other Massachusetts... Dai bringing Porters last orders... confirm attack. Second mass are prepared to fight... we have a responsibility to protect our civilians... represent our future... 50 fighters are needed for this mission... prepare to fight'' Tom said

Antony one of the fighters shouted ''time for some payback''

Everyone began to disperse then preparing to watch the fighters leave. Hal had volunteered which upset Tom but he let his son go giving him a hug.

''alright everyone let's get our gear together we'll be ready to move as soon as the fighters come home'' he said causing everyone to move out to pack their things.

Ben left Hannah's side and ran to his father.

''Dad! Dad! I have to talk to you, Max was trying to block the signals and I heard it I can help you'' Ben said

''what?'' Tom asked him

''I can hear the signal on the transmitter'' Ben said

Tom looked at him shocked as they all walked outside preparing to watch the fighters leave. Hannah came up to Ben who put his arm around her and pulled her close as they watched the 50 fighters leave the safety of the school to risk their lives for the civilians they were trying to protect. Hannah sighed into Ben's side reaching her arm out and taking his free hand as they watched Hal pass them.

_**There you are my lovely readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: a special thank you too xblackbirdx1, KeepingUp and Carmen for reviewing the last chapter it really means a lot! Also an amazing thank you too Sam0728 and caitcanp13 for subscribing to my story and adding it to their favourites it means so much to me that you are enjoying Young Hearts Collide :D **_

_**Please! Please! Please! Leave me a review to let me know what you think of this story it would mean so much to me if you let me know what you are thinking of my story :D **_

_**Thank you so much, much love Vmk-xx **_


	6. Painful separation

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 6 **

_**Hello again (: here's another chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy! **_

Hannah was with Lourdes in the infirmary helping Anne pack before they were sent into the tunnel for evacuation. Hannah hadn't seen Ben since this morning since he was with Uncle Max finding the signal that would hopefully keep the skitters away before he came with her to be evacuated. Lourdes was worried about her friend she was more nervous than normal she was surprised that Hannah hadn't stretched her sleeves so much that they could no longer go back to their original state.

''Hannah will you calm down I'm sure Ben's fine'' Lourdes said

''you didn't see him when Max found the signal before he was in so much pain, what if it's worse now'' Hannah said continuing to pull on her sleeves

''I'm sure he's fine just think in a couple of hours he will be with you in the tunnel and we will be safe'' Lourdes tried to reassure her

''I know but... I'm meant to be worried aren't I? I mean I'm his girlfriend'' Hannah stuttered

''yes... but you are worrying too much... just go and pack your backpack up me and Anne can handle everything else here'' Lourdes said

Hannah sighed ''alright. I'll see you later'' Hannah said

She walked out of the infirmary and made her way to her's and Lourdes' room. She packed up her sleeping bag and then moved onto packing the little clothes she had, then a couple of books she had picked out from the library collection with Ben. She sighed when all her stuff was packed and turned around to see Ben standing in the doorway leaning on the frame trying to look cool.

''hey are you all set to go?'' Hannah asked slinging her backpack onto her back

''I'm not going'' Ben stuttered

''what? What do you mean you're... you're not going?'' Hannah asked sadly

''the skitters might change the frequency so I have to stay... I can help beat them'' Ben said

Hannah felt a tear trickle down her face ''what if you don't make it? What if the signal is too strong for you?'' Hannah asked frantically

Ben came up to her and looked straight into her eyes ''I will be fine as long as your safe'' Ben said

Hannah smiled ''that's so cheesy... but sweet... just be careful we have been going out a day I don't want that to be it'' Hannah said half joking half being serious.

Ben let out a small laugh ''trust me we will be going out longer than a day'' Ben said cupping Hannah's face and kissing her lips softly.

''I gotta go now... all the civilians are meant to meet at the front of the school'' Hannah said quietly

''I'll walk you out'' he said taking her hand

Hannah smiled up at him and they walked out of the room Hannah looked back and sighed she was kind of sad to be leaving this place behind. When they made it to the front she was greeted by Lourdes who was stood with the little children. Hannah wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and squeezed him tight. Ben did the same around her waist and rubbed her back. Hannah felt tears beginning to fall down her face she didn't care that they had only known each other two weeks and had been going out a day the boy she had her arms wrapped around meant so much to her in the now alien invaded world.

They reluctantly pulled away from another and then their lips instantly met in a passionate kiss. Hannah's lips moulded into Ben's as he nervously began to trace his tongue across Hannah's bottom lip. Hannah' tongue met with Ben's and they kissed for a long moment before Hannah pulled away and started to walk alongside Rick towards the entrance of the tunnel. She whipped away the tears that fell and walked Matt coming up beside her and taking her hand.

''don't worry we will see him again'' Matt said cheerfully as they walked behind the other children.

Lourdes was bringing up the rear. They made it into the tunnel and Hannah stuck close to Matt and Lourdes before they heard Anne behind them.

''Hannah! Lourdes!'' she called. They both turned around and fought through the crowd of children ''oh you two! Stay safe okay take care of everyone. Lourdes be the doctor I know you could have been'' Anne said

''one year of med school doesn't really count. But I will try'' she said hugging her tight

''and Hannah I'll keep an eye on Ben if you keep an eye on Lourdes'' Anne said engulfing her in a hug

''I promise I will... Ben is going to be fine'' Hannah said

''okay... be safe I will see you soon'' Anne said waving as she walked out

Lourdes and Hannah followed their guide through the tunnel as Matt clutched her hand sticking close to her side. Lourdes was in front of them with Rick by her side as they followed their adult guide through the long tunnel. Hannah was missing Ben desperately she wanted to talk to him but she couldn't because he was back at the school risking his life to see if he could stop the skitters. Hannah was unable to pull at her sleeves because one of her hands was occupied by Matt's so she just kept her worry internal.

When they came to the end of the tunnel around an hour later the civilians stopped all tired from the long journey. Night had already fallen so they decided to take shelter inside the tunnel for the night Hannah lay out her sleeping bag next to Matt's and she lay in it watching as the youngest Mason brother lay in his own sleeping bag.

''I want to go back... we need to see that they are okay'' Matt said

''I want to go back too Matt but we can't the school isn't safe anymore'' Hannah explained the younger boy

''I miss my dad, Ben and Hal. I wish I could of stayed with them'' Matt said sadly

''I wish I could of stayed too. But the safest option for us was to come down into the tunnel'' Hannah said snuggling her head into her pillow.

''what if Ben got hurt. What if the skitters got him again'' Matt said

This touched a nerve with Hannah she knew there was a possibility that Ben could of been taken again because of the way Rick had been acting it was his fault in the first place that the Mech's and skitters knew where their camp was.

Hannah had been with Ben when Ben went running after Rick as he went to try and get in contact with the skitters. She had tried to run out after the boys but Anne stopped her dragging her inside to help her with packing up the infirmary. Anne had to calm her down beforehand because she was in hysterics shaking and pulling on her sleeves roughly as she witnessed one of the fighters shooting at Rick and Ben. Hannah wished that she had the guts to shout at the man for taking a shot at her new boyfriend but Tom had done that for her.

Ben had returned and had come to see her but Anne sent him away saying she was helping her. But in truth Hannah was scared that Ben would have a change of heart and become like Rick wanting to go back to the skitters and follow Rick to find them. But she knew Ben hated the skitters she had heard him say so but that didn't stop her being scared that she could lose him to the skitters so short into their relationship. Hannah knew she would be lost without him because it would mean she would only have Lourdes as a friend again. She wouldn't just lose a boyfriend but a friend as well.

''I'm sure Ben's fine Matt... He's strong'' Hannah said turning around from the little boy letting her tears fall.

_**Okay its official you guys are actually awesome! I can't believe how many of you are enjoying this story I'm so flattered that you like it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :D a huge thank you too FanficRdr25, sheikazutaralover, Cheekymonkey97, CherokeeRosee, MsRobinsonCrusoe17, KeepingUp, WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife, SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE, yugutenia, Alexandria104, joshughey and Druid Archer for reviewing or adding my story to their favourites or subscribing to my story it really does mean a lot :D **_

_**Please keep reviewing your opinions mean so much to me! In the UK I still have 6 days to wait until falling skies premieres here so I will write some filler chapters before I find out what's going to happen in the premiere and everything (: **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	7. Travel into the unknown

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 7 **

_**Hello there! Here's another chapter for you my lovely readers! This is just a filler chapter of what I think the group would be doing in the 3 month gap. It's will probably be shown in flashbacks and stuff in season 2 but we don't know that yet since as far as I know none have been shown yet (: I hope this is okay! **_

They had been walking for two days and the fighters that had stayed behind at the school were still yet to join them on their journey into the unknown. Hannah was worried sick and had pointed out many times that if they kept walking the fighters would never catch them up but the guides had been told to keep walking by the fighters so they did. Matt hadn't left Hannah's side since they left and Hannah felt comforted by this having Ben's little brother near her made her feel at ease about Ben choosing to stay behind at the school.

The civilians came to a stop in a small field secluded by a few trees so if Mech's or skitters came along they would not spot them straight away. Hannah rummaged through her backpack and found her water bottle drinking the last bit out of it. Lourdes came to sit next to her.

''do you not find it strange that the rest of the second mass hasn't caught up with us yet?'' Lourdes asked her

''yes I find it very strange, I mean we aren't going to last very long on our own. The guides may be able to handle their guns but they aren't as capable as the fighters'' Hannah pointed out nervously

''man you're right Hannah! Maybe we should just hold up here for a while?'' Lourdes asked

Hannah began to pull on her sleeves ''don't ask me... It's not up to me... I just want to see Ben'' Hannah stuttered

''I'll be back in a minute I'm gonna suggest that we stay here to the guides'' Lourdes said getting up and walking towards a circle of grownups.

Hannah sighed and lifted her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. She missed Ben it had only been two days and all she wanted to do was have him close to her so she could lean on him at this terrible time. The second mass civilians had no idea where they were going to go now they were just told to keep going in a straight line out the tunnel until the fighters caught up with them. Then they would find a suitable place to set up a new base, a place where the skitters could not find them and they would be safe again.

Hannah felt Matt cuddle into her side and sigh. The little boy was exhausted so Hannah let him lie himself down and within minutes the boy had fallen asleep on her stomach. Hannah smiled down at him and stroked the loose hairs hanging down his face out of his eyes. Lourdes returned to her side and smiled at her.

''they agreed that we should stay here a while until the fighters catch up'' Lourdes said smiling

''good because he's exhausted'' Hannah said referring to a sleeping Matt on her stomach.

Lourdes smiled ''you think they are going to catch up?'' Lourdes asked

''I hope so... I don't know how long this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach will last before it drives me crazy'' Hannah said tugging on her sleeves once again

''missing Ben?'' Lourdes asked

''so much'' Hannah breathed

''I'm sure he's fine I'm sure they all are... I mean Hal has to be okay as does Ben, Tom, Max and Anne they have to be'' Lourdes rambled

''I just hope Ben found the signal and they didn't get hit hard and Lourdes its okay to worry about Hal... I know you like him'' Hannah said

Lourdes' cheeks turned a light red ''I know you know... but I don't want the rest of the civilians thinking I'm a cradle robber'' Lourdes said

''he's only two years younger than you and like it matters anymore... the age of two people in a relationship is the last thing people are thinking about right now'' Hannah said quietly

''I guess so... man Hannah why are you so smart?'' Lourdes asked

''I don't know... I guess... It's because... err well... I listened I don't know'' she stuttered biting her lip

''you're smart because you have a good heart which means you have a good brain'' Lourdes said putting an arm around her friend.

_Two weeks later... _

The civilians were still waiting for the fighters to catch up. They had made themselves at home in this little field and hadn't come across any Mech's or skitters which they were thankful for. An echo of engines filled the air and the civilians became alert waiting for what was coming down the road that lay next to the field. Hannah had Matt on her shoulders so he could see what was coming when it was revealed to be Hal and Dai the group of civilians ran towards them Hannah directing Matt into her arms in the process. They reached him first and Matt jumped out of Hannah's arms into his brothers.

''where's everyone else did they make it?'' Hannah asked nervously

''yes everyone's fine but Matt'' Hal said looking down at his little brother ''dad went into a skitter ship and he hasn't come back...'' Hal crocked out he said some other things but Hannah missed it as she stood their shocked that Tom was no longer with them.

Hannah watched as the little boy burst into tears and clung to his older brother. Hannah could feel herself chocking up as she watched the scene in front of her. The other civilians had caught up with them and as soon as they saw Matt they knew they had lost Tom. Hannah looked behind her to see the fighters all behind either walking or in cars; she scanned the men and women looking for one face. Once she spotted it she ran as fast as her legs would carry her and jumped into Ben's arms tears overtaking her body as soon as her arms came in contact with his neck. She felt Ben's arms squeeze her tight.

''thank god your okay'' Hannah said through tears

Ben ran his hand through her hair ''you too. Hannah I've missed you so much'' Ben said softly

Hannah leant back ''what took you so long?'' she asked

''we went looking for my dad'' Ben said softly ''I can't believe he's gone'' Ben said clearly trying to hold back tears.

Hannah put her hands on either side of his face and stroked his cheeks with shaky hands ''we will find him... I promise'' she said

''how's Matt taking it?'' he asked

''not well... as soon as Hal told him he burst into tears I don't think he's going to let go of him now'' she said sadly

''we beat them... the Mech's... I found the signal but it was painful... so much pain'' Ben said squeezing Hannah's hips.

Hannah brought their foreheads together and took in a deep breath ''as long as your here now... that's all that matters'' she said softly.

Ben smiled at her widely and brought their lips together in a soft passionate kiss. Their bodies clung to one another relieved that each other had made it, also Hannah wanted to comfort Ben on the loss of his father since she knew what it was like to lose a family member to those monsters and she wanted to help him through it.

They came apart and walked hand in hand over to Hal who still had a crying Matt clinging to him. Matt looked up and Hannah took him in her arms again and let him cry while Ben rubbed his back. Lourdes approached them then and hugged Hal nervously and Hal hugged her back with a smile.

The five of them looked around them watching the fighters reuniting with the civilians and for the first time in the past two weeks the second mass finally felt like they had hope back in their lives.

_**So guys was that okay? (: I may upload another one like this before Tuesday it just depends how busy I become with sixth form work and stuff! But if I don't I will write the next chapter based around the premiere of season 2 (: thank you Carmen, Cheekymonkey97, Druid Archer, Lilly and Anonymous for their amazing reviews they really do make me smile :D and a thank you too lightning8star for adding my story to their alerts it means a lot :D **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx**_


	8. Feelings always win

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 8 **

_**Hello my lovely's :D let's kick off season 2 shall we and I have to say the 1**__**st**__** episode was AMAZING! Please enjoy! **_

The second mass had now relocated to under the bridge where Pope had blown up some skitters many weeks ago. Hannah didn't like it here, it made her feel uneasy that the second mass was out in the open for the aliens to easily spot them and strike. But she kept her mouth closed knowing that her opinion didn't matter here and it never would since she was only seen as a civilian. It was night time and she was sat in a bus that Lourdes, herself and Anne had turned into a medical centre for the ill and injured civilians and this was where the three women also slept at night (if they managed to that is).

A few fighters were out on a mission and that included Ben and this made Hannah's stomach turn constantly. She had not been happy about Ben becoming a fighter but she couldn't stop him no matter how much she wanted to. But there was an advantage to Ben being a fighter, Hannah thought he looked gorgeous with a gun on his arm. Over the past two and a half months that they had been located at the bridge Hannah had come out of her shell a little more but still only attached herself to Ben, Anne and Lourdes properly. She had had conversations with Hal but they didn't last long because Hannah got nervous about talking to her boyfriend's brother and would shy away.

Now she and Lourdes were sat in the medical centre just waiting for the fighters to return minutes easily turned into hours when all you did was sit around and occasionally check on the injured fighters they had in the medical centre at present. Suddenly shouting echoed through the second mass.

''DR GLASS! DR GLASS! ANNE!'' screamed a voice that Hannah recognised at Hal's

Hannah and Lourdes jumped up instantly and exited the medical centre, Hannah running ahead of Lourdes frantically looking for Ben, she pushed through the people and then she came to a halt as she spotted Hal carrying his presumed dead father and Hannah's eyes became wide as Hal rushed past her. Then she saw Ben run past her also and she went charging after him, her lack of fitness not helping as she tried to run to catch up with her boyfriend.

''BEN!'' she screamed through the crowd of people as she lost sight of him.

Hannah made it to the medical centre and instantly felt two arms wrap around her as she climbed up the steps of the bus. She knew exactly who it was as soon as she breathed in his scent. Ben squeezed her tight then pulled her out of the bus to sit down on the outside. Hannah took a good look at him and sighed.

''what happened?'' she asked him threading her fingers through his.

''I didn't mean to do it... there was a skitter and... And he was behind it... I thought he was dead... Hannah my dad's alive and he's here and I shot him'' Ben stuttered squeezing her hand.

''oh Ben'' Hannah breathed stroking a hand down the bloodless side of his face.

''he's alive Hannah... After 3 months of being with the skitters... he's alive and I could of killed him'' Ben stuttered again as tears began to fall down his face.

Hannah brought their foreheads together still keeping their hands entwined and a hand stroking down his face ''shush, shush, Anne is going to save him okay! Your dad is going to be okay. Ben it was an accident it's going to be okay'' Hannah said trying to reassure him.

Ben nodded his head and brought his free hand over to Hannah's face and stroked a shaky finger down the side of it gently ''you always know how to calm me down'' he breathed

Hannah smiled at him ''it's a common thing for me these days'' she said laughing a little.

Ben only smiled at her and then he brought his lips to Hannah's lightly and kissed her softly before he broke their embrace and went running back into the medical bus leaving Hannah sitting outside waiting to hear the fate of her boyfriend's father.

/

Hannah had ended up sleeping under the stars that night with a blanket placed over her small form. When she awoke she went into the medical bus to see that Anne had gotten Tom stable and now it was just a waiting game. Hannah hugged her and Lourdes before leaving the bus and going on the hunt for Ben. She found him moments later sat leant against one of the bridges legs sorting out his gun.

''are you going out again?'' she asked him sitting down next to him

''yes. I need to, Antony wants me to go with him on a patrol'' Ben answered her dryly

''are you okay?'' Hannah asked

''yes Hannah I'm perfectly fine! I shot my dad everything's great'' Ben snapped

Hannah jumped ''oh... I guess that was a stupid question'' she mumbled

''yeah it was'' Ben snapped again

Hannah sighed ''you want me to go?'' she asked

''I'd rather be alone right now'' Ben said dryly

''okay, I guess I will see you later then'' she said getting herself up and walking away from Ben after he did not reply and made her way over to the edge of the camp to sit herself down on a wooden board.

She leant against it and hit her head on the back of it and sighed. Ben snapping at her was becoming more common now and Hannah didn't know what to do. She would just leave him and hope that when she saw him again he would be back to his normal self and most of the time he was and Hannah had been relieved. Hannah felt tears falling down her face as she sat alone pulling on her sleeves, times like this she was thankful that she didn't have many friends at the second mass because it meant she could be left alone when she had moments like this.

Once she had finished with the few tears that fell she went into the medical centre and sat by Lourdes and prayed with her for Tom to make it through his injury. Once she had finished her prayer she lifted herself up and walked out of the bus to see that Ben had returned and she only waved at him as she returned to where she had been sat earlier. She felt footsteps coming towards her and saw Ben and Matt approaching and Ben had his gun in his hand. Hannah didn't make eye contact only pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on top of her knees.

A shadow then surrounded her body and she looked up to see Ben stood above her with a sympathetic smile on his face.

''how long have you been sat out here for?'' he asked

''haven't been sat here the whole time. Came out here after you left then went to pray with Lourdes then ended up back here'' Hannah said not breaking eye contact with Ben.

''I'm sorry for snapping at you... I didn't mean it'' he said softly

Hannah only smiled lightly ''I know you didn't Ben. What are you doing out here with Matt?'' she asked

''Ben's teaching me how to shoot'' Matt answered joyfully

Hannah only nodded and watched as Ben started to show Matt how to load and unload the gun. She watched them for a good 30 minutes watching Ben show Matt how to hold the gun and successfully aim it. Hannah could only smile at the brothers having some bonding time and it made her miss her brother who she had lost nearly two years ago. She saw Hal approach the three of them and look horrified as he saw Matt with a gun in his hand.

''what's Matt doing with a gun?'' Hal asked Ben

''Ben's teaching me how to shoot'' Matt answered for his brother

''it's about time he learned to defend himself'' Ben said sternly

''you think that alright without asking me?'' Hal challenged

''I might have to follow your orders on missions but not here'' Ben confirmed

Hal then took a step forward and snatches the gun out of Matt's hand ''Hal wait'' Matt tried to protest but then Hal unloaded the gun and looked at his brother shocked as he saw that it was loaded.

''back to camp Matt'' Hal said staring directly as Ben and Matt didn't move ''I said back to camp'' Hal snapped and then Matt gave up and walked back to camp. ''Ya no maybe he's ready maybe he's not, but we both know dad didn't want that for him'' Hal said

''3 months ago, how'd you know what he'd say right now?'' Ben challenged at Hal

''I don't know what he'd say right now and neither do you okay how about we wait and let dad make that decision'' Hal snapped at his brother

Hannah looked between the brothers and stood herself up watching them challenge one another constantly.

''the only way we can win this war is killing every skitter we see... if Matt's old enough to load a gun... he's old enough to shoot it'' Ben said

''after what happened with dad you think you're the best one to be giving lessons?'' Hal snapped at Ben causing Hannah to gasp.

''I just don't want him to be taken away the way they took me'' Ben sighed and Hal turned away from him causing Hannah to breathe her own sigh of relief but then she saw Ben's lips starting to move again ''or your girlfriend Karen'' Ben blurted out and Hannah looked at him with shock.

Hal turned around and went for his brother they clung to one another. Hannah took a step forward but Maggie walked over to her and stopped her as they both watched the brothers fight.

''I refuse to be pushed around... deal with it'' Ben said as he shoved Hal to the ground.

Hannah fought against Maggie's grip to go after Ben who had begun to walk away but Maggie refused to let her go. Hannah felt tears falling down her cheeks as she saw a completely different side to her Ben... he wasn't the sweet, vulnerable, handsome boy she thought he was. Now she knew that Ben was changing and she didn't like it.

Hal looked at the two of them as Maggie cradled a crying Hannah in her arms ''it's like I don't even know him anymore'' he said and he walked away

''Hal'' Maggie mumbled but she was unable to move due to Hannah.

''hey kid you okay?'' Maggie asked her pulling out of the embrace and gripping Hannah's shoulders

Hannah looked dead into Maggie's eyes ''what's happening to him?'' Hannah asked her through tears.

''kid I have no idea but that boyfriend of yours is changing and not for the good'' Maggie answered her honestly

''but why? What did those skitters do to him? Why him? Why my Ben?'' Hannah constantly asked Maggie as more tears began to fall.

''kid we really don't know... come on let's get you to Dr Glass and Lourdes'' she said rubbing her back.

Hannah nodded at her and let Maggie guide her into the medical centre inside the bus. Once Maggie dropped her off Anne and Lourdes both surrounded Hannah asking her what was wrong and she simply answered.

''I'm losing the only person keeping me alive''

/

It was later now and Hannah was sat in the back of the medical bus keeping out the way of Lourdes and Anne as they kept checking on Tom. She felt the bus shake and then the curtain she was behind separating the medical quarters from the sleeping quarters pull back and she was greeted by Ben who only nodded at her and placed himself in front of her.

''look about what you saw...'' he started but Hannah interrupted him

''what's happening to you?'' she asked

Ben looked at her sadly ''I wish I knew... Hannah I wish I knew... I don't know why I keep being snappy and cruel... you're the last person I want to hurt'' he admitted

Hannah looked down at him ''you are hurting me though... every time you snap at me... Ben you are changing and yes you being a fighter is awesome and h-h-h-h-hot but this grudge you have against the skitters...'' Hannah couldn't finish due to her being surprised at her sudden boldness.

Ben looked at her shocked ''those skitters took me away from my family and prevented me from meeting you sooner... they took my life away and I won't stop until every last one of them is dead'' he said sternly

Hannah felt the feelings she had for Ben take over and she sighed ''then I'm going to be with you every step of the way with it then'' she said offering him a small smile.

Hannah was amazed at how much the two of them had grown up and matured since they had first met. Maybe the alien invaded world was changing her too.

Suddenly screaming was heard from outside and Ben and Hannah were being pulled out of the medical centre by Hal and Hannah was shoved towards a school bus.

''what's happening?'' she asked

''you're getting out of here... Me and Maggie spotted Mech's a mile away they are coming this way'' Hal explained

''what about Tom he isn't stable?'' Hannah asked

''they are staying here with a few volunteer fighters... Hannah get on that bloody school bus now!'' Hal demanded

''Ben?'' she questioned looking right at him

''I'm staying'' he said

Hannah nodded ''you be careful then... you hear me!'' she demanded

''I hear you babe'' Ben said smiling widely at her

Hannah blushed and climbed onto the bus placing herself near the front and she lifted her feet up onto the bus seat to make sure no one would sit by her. She knew if Tom was not allowed to be moved then Anne and Lourdes would be staying with him, so now she was alone and she liked it that way.

The bus started up and the second mass evacuated from the bridge. Hannah pulled on her sleeves constantly as she worried for Ben, Hal, Anne, Maggie and Lourdes. She sighed and then a girl in front of her turned around, she had bright blue eyes and dyed purple hair.

''hey'' she said in a small voice

Hannah smiled ''hi''

''you're dating Ben Mason aren't ya?'' she asked

Hannah gave her a confused look ''yes why?'' she asked

''just wondered. You're strong for ya know... staying with him'' she said

Hannah knew exactly what she meant ''he's no different... just a few spikes sticking out his back... they are nearly gone for your information'' Hannah said quietly

''just saying you were strong I didn't mean any harm'' the girl said

Hannah only hummed in response and closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

/

By the time she had woken up the second mass had returned to the bridge and Hannah found herself leaning against a sleeping Anne's shoulder. Confused she lifted herself up to see Ben sat opposite her staring intently at his father. Hannah walked over to Ben and placed one of her hands on top of his causing him to smile. Ben stood up next to her and then a sudden movement came from Tom causing Hannah's hand to instinctively link into Ben's. She leant into him as they watched the moment between Anne and Tom then Tom spoke.

''Ben? It's okay, it doesn't matter what matter now that we're together'' he said as Ben got closer and closer to his father taking Hannah with him.

Hannah stopped them and looked up at Ben. ''I'll leave you to it'' she said kissing Ben on the cheek before exiting the medical bus/centre.

She stood outside waiting for someone else to leave the bus. When the door swung open Tom left and this was shortly followed by Ben, Hal and Matt along with Anne and Lourdes. Hannah walked over to Ben and he put an arm around her as they watched the fighters and civilians greet Tom happily on his return to the second mass.

_**Well there you go my lovely readers! Finally an update! So what did you think was it good? I hope I did this amazing chapter justice! Hannah and Ben are showing to be a little unstable but they have to pull together in this world! Thank you so much to Druid Archer, KeepingUp, Guest and Retr0spect-x3 for their amazing reviews it really does mean a lot :D and a thank you to those of you who have added my story to their favourites and subscribed it also means a lot :D Bring on episode 2 on Tuesday! **_

_**Please Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	9. On the move

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 9 **

_**Hello my lovely readers (: I'm really sorry my updates have been slow had a lot on but I promise I will make them quicker! Please enjoy this chapter! **_

Hannah was sleeping in the back of the medical bus when Lourdes came running into her shaking her awake.

''come on Hannah you need to get up, can't have you sleeping all day'' Lourdes shouted

Hannah let out a moan and rolled over so she was not facing her friend.

''Hannah seriously Ben will be back soon and I'm sure he doesn't want to come back to you still sleeping in your pit!'' Lourdes scolded

Hannah looked up at her with a glare and climbed out of bed and pulled on her shoes before walking past Lourdes and shuffling out of the bus only to be confronted with the girl with purple hair who had tried talking to her. She walked over to her with a smiled on her face.

''Hi Hannah I just wanted to apologise for yesterday'' she said

''how do you know my name? I don't even know yours'' Hannah said groggily beginning to pull on her sleeves.

''oh I'm Daisy, Daisy Springer'' she said extending her hand out

Hannah only looked at her hand ''I don't really care what your name is; you clearly don't understand all that Ben has gone through. All that all the other children went through'' Hannah snapped clearly being woken up before she was ready had put her in a bad mood.

''but I do... I was harnessed myself. I just said you were strong because I know that its hard hanging round with us freaks'' she sighed

Hannah looked up at her with wide eyes ''like I said yesterday you are no different. Ben is human. He will always be human'' Hannah stated

Daisy only nodded at her ''you do know what happens though if the harness is on to long though don't you?'' Daisy asked

''no... Why would I?'' Hannah asked giving Daisy a confused look

Daisy sighed and took a step closer towards Hannah causing Hannah to bow her head and pull on her sleeves more ''we turn into them... Hannah the skitters... If we are harnessed we become a skitter'' Daisy said

Hannah looked up at Daisy ''you're lying... YOURE LYING'' she screeched as sadness and tears consumed her.

''why would I lie Hannah... I've seen it children further through the process... Ben's still connected to them somehow... they will come back for him and take him away again'' Daisy said

''you're lying... shut up please SHUT UP!'' Hannah screamed her tears turning into hysterical sobs

''you're going to lose him Hannah and there is nothing you can do... the skitters will get him back'' Daisy said sternly

Hannah only looked at her in shock ''stop lying!'' she shouted

''why would I lie Hannah. Why would I lie?'' Daisy said creepily

Hannah let out a scream of sorrow and fell to the floor. Footsteps ran towards her and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

''Hannah? Hannah? Babe what's wrong?'' Ben asked her concerned

Hannah pointed a shaky finger up towards Daisy who was still stood there ''she said the skitters were going to take you away from me'' Hannah chocked out sobs still consuming her.

Ben glared up at her girl ''haven't you seen enough? Go away already!'' Ben snapped as Lourdes came up behind them.

Daisy walked away and then Hannah saw the spikes sticking out her back. Hannah clung to Ben tighter and cried even more.

''Hannah, those things are not going to take me away from you... I'm not going anywhere'' Ben said while stroking her back trying to calm her down.

''good'' Hannah managed to get out.

''now I have to go out again... but Lourdes will stay with you okay?'' he said. Hannah nodded and leant in and Ben kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled at her and brushed a hand through her hair before placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving her side.

Hannah then felt arms lift her up off the ground.

''come on Hannah let's get you back inside the bus for a lie down'' Lourdes said smiling at her.

''okay'' Hannah said in a small voice as Lourdes guided her back into the medical bus and laid her down on the couch in the back.

''I'm sorry about what happened'' Lourdes said

''its fine I just need to lie down'' Hannah said

Lourdes smiled at her and left Hannah to sleep.

/

Hannah awoke to screaming and the shaking of the medical bus. She got up and walked out from behind the curtain to see that Tom was lying down on the table with Anne and Lourdes stood over him. Hannah looked over to see Anne pulling something out of Tom's eye causing her to cringe and walk out of the bus only to bump into Hal.

''Hannah, is my dad okay? Is he okay?'' Hal asked frantically

''I don't know I only saw Anne pulling some tadpole thing out of his eye'' she said

Hal breathed out hard ''oh wow... what could it be?''

Hannah looked at him ''you tell me?'' she said walking away from Hal into the night

_Meanwhile with Ben... _

Ben walked cautiously in the woods making sure not to bring any attention to himself. He was desperately worried about Hannah the way she had reacted to what that girl Daisy had said had scared Ben hugely, he knew if Hannah lost him she would fall apart and he was sure he would do the same if he lost her. He continued to walk until he came across the space ship wreck of the ship that had been shot down earlier on the scout mission. A pain shot through his head telling him that something was close and more than likely alive. Ben kept on walking and then he spotted what was causing the pain, a dismantled skitter lay in the ship wreck.

Ben got to work on dismantling to thing and the pain stopped to his relief. He continued walking Hannah crossing his mind again, she meant the world to him and he hated that he could feel himself changing and this caused friction between the two of them. He was falling in love with her everyday and he knew in his heart that she was falling in love with him too. Ben kept walking and walking and suddenly the pain came back. In front of his eyes stood an alien base with ships coming in and out also skitters and Mech's were there surrounding the place. The ringing in his head becomes muffled as he tried to ignore it as he focused on what was in front of him.

/

Hannah was passing frantically as Ben was not back yet from scouting. She had only realised 30 minutes ago that the scouts had come back without Ben and Jimmy and Hannah's stomach hadn't stopped turning since. She was pulling on her sleeves so much that holes were beginning to form at where she was pulling. Lourdes had come out countless times to try and make her stop but Hannah's face lacked an expression and clearly her hearing had shut off since she wasn't responding to anything she was saying. Lourdes had managed to get her to come inside the medical bus after passing outside for 15 minutes but Hannah wouldn't stop she just kept moving back and forth in the bus.

When it finally came to morning Lourdes had managed to guide a shaking Hannah to sleep on the couch but she hadn't slept at all only kept her eyes closed so Lourdes thought she was. She felt the bus shake and voices begin.

''Dad... Nightmares?'' she heard Ben's voice say, relief washed over her as she heard his voice.

''yeah'' Tom replied

''I had them after I had my harness off'' Ben admitted ''I hate that they turned me into a freak'' Ben said shakily

''you're not a freak'' she heard Tom say and she agreed with him.

Then there was silence again and she felt lips press on her forehead and she fought with herself to make sure a smile didn't spread across her lips. Hannah waited a few minutes before getting up and smiling at Tom.

''good to see you up Mr Mason'' Hannah said smiling

''Hannah call me Tom... you have been with Ben long enough for us to be on first name terms'' Tom said smiling

''I heard what Ben said... about him being a freak'' she said rocking back and forth

Tom nodded ''he's far from being a freak you prove that more than anything... accepting him for who he is''

''he's no different... Just Ben Mason'' Hannah said

Tom nodded at her and smiled ''he got lucky with you''

Hannah laughed ''more like I got lucky with him... I will see you later Mr... Tom'' Hannah said waving at him as she left the bus seeing that people were packing up everything.

''what's going on?'' she asked allowed

No one answered her so she decided to go and find Lourdes, but when she did, she found her locking lips with Jamil causing Hannah to smile and walk over.

''hey'' she said shyly

''oh hey Hannah, we are getting ready to move across the bridge today'' she said

Hannah nodded knowing what she meant. So she walked back to the medical bus to pack all her belongings.

/

Hannah clung to Ben as tight as she could as they travelled down the road on his bike. Hannah was petrified as she felt the wind sweep through her hair causing her to cling to Ben tighter. They were travelling towards the bridge and Ben had suggested she travel with him and she had jumped at the chance but now she was regretting it. To Hannah's relief they came to a stop and Hannah jumped off of the bike as soon as the engine stopped.

''don't like the bike baby?'' Ben asked

''n-n-n-n-n-n-no'' Hannah stuttered

Ben sighed ''oh that's a shame'' he said

Hannah laughed ''I like you though'' she said

Ben laughed ''get in the medical bus you can travel across the bridge on there... I will see you on the other side'' she said

''okay'' Hannah placed a kiss on his cheek and ran towards the bus.

She hopped onto the bus beside Lourdes and smiled.

''didn't like the bike?'' she asked

''no... To fast...No'' she said

Lourdes laughed as the bus jolted forward. The bus rocked back and forth as they got closer to the broken part of the bridge. Suddenly chaos erupted as ships flew over the bridge causing Captain Weaver to run over to the girls.

''HANNAH! LOURDES! GET ACROSS THE BRIDGE NOW!'' he shouted

The girls jumped out of the bus and began to walk across the bride. Hannah made it half way when shooting and shouting began. She saw Matt behind her and she screamed.

''MATT COME ON!'' she screamed

He didn't move so Hannah ran down to him and he was shooting a gun at one of the Mech's. Hannah panicked and grabbed him and shoved him onto her back. Her legs barely managing to get into Ben's waiting arms.

''are you crazy? You could have got yourselves killed?'' he said to Ben and Hannah

''Had to get Matt'' Hannah said leaning into him

Ben only kissed her on the forehead and then his arms suddenly tightened around Hannah.

''DAD'' he screamed. Hannah looked across the bridge to see Tom still on the other side shooting at the many approaching Mech's.

''TOM!''

''GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!''

''DAD RUN!''

''TOM MOVE NOW!''

''DAD!''

These were the only screams that could be heard as Tom ran towards the bridge before Jamil blew it up. Hannah clung to Ben desperately hoping that Tom got across the bridge. Then the bridge blew up in flames taking Tom with it causing Ben to collapse into Hannah as he realised his father was gone... again.

Hannah stuck close to Ben rubbing circles in his back to try and calm him down. They were watching the river which not only soothed her but it seemed to soothe Ben too. Ben was holding Hannah's hand tight, refusing to let go as he knew he would break if he didn't have her support. Chaos erupted behind him and they saw Hal punch Pope right in the face and in Hannah's opinion he deserved it that man was wrong and evil.

Splashing then came from the water and Ben coked his gun, Hannah held his hand as he spoke.

''who's there?'' he said

''don't shoot Ben'' it was Tom, Tom had made it again.

Hannah felt relief wash over her, but more for Ben and his family than her. She let the family rejoice and then Captain Weaver announced.

''ALRIGHT, LETS GET IT IN GEAR I WANNA GET TO THAT AIRPORT BEFORE DAYLIGHT!'' he announced and everyone followed after him. Hannah sticking close to Ben's side.

_**Well there you go my lovely readers (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, followed and added my story to your favourites you know who you are! And you are truly amazing! **_

_**So keeping reviewing please! Plus all the other good stuff! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	10. Taken away

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 10 **

_**Hello my lovely readers! Oh my I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, I'm so sorry my updates have been slow ): but I promise from now I will be more committed and get you updates as soon as I can! Please enjoy this chapter. Hannah is having a bit of a change now. **_

Nearly getting killed during the bridge attack had triggered something within Hannah. She was sick of just being seen as a useless civilian within the second mass. So the day after the attack when they had just arrived at the airport Hannah had approached Tom and asked him if she could be trained to become a fighter.

''Hannah are you sure?'' he asked her with a surprised look on her face

''Yes. I want to defend myself and the second mass against the skitters. I nearly lost my life because I couldn't defend myself. I don't want that happening again'' Hannah had replied

''I guess that's a reasonable reason. I'll talk to Weaver and I'm sure Ben won't mind teaching you how to use a gun'' Tom had said to her smiling

''Thank you Tom. I just don't want to be seen as just a civilian anymore'' Hannah had said sighing

''Oh Hannah. You are seen as so much more than a civilian'' Tom had said to her smiling

Hannah had shrugged at him, smiled and then walked away satisfied that now she could learn how to become a part of something within the second mass.

It had been a day later before she was called into Weaver's tent. He confirmed to her that she was able to train to become a fighter and that Ben would be the one to train her in-between his patrols. So from then Ben had been teaching her how to load, aim and shoot a gun as well as teaching her how to stay quiet when on patrols and having good vision when aiming at the skitters. It was now six days later and Hannah now fully trained and was out on her first patrol with Ben and Jimmy but unknown to Hannah this was actually a skitter hunt for the boys own pleasure. Jimmy had also helped Hannah with her training so the two of them had become friends and Hannah was relieved to have finally made another friend in the second mass.

They had been walking around for 20 minutes before they heard the familiar noise of skitters approaching them. Ben pushed Hannah behind him placing a finger across his lip as they crouched down watching the group of skitters. Jimmy takes aim and shoots one of them down. Hannah aims and takes down another and sticking to aim Ben takes down the next. The three of them emerge from the bushes to check out their kills when suddenly one of them gets up again causing Hannah to scream as it takes aim for her. Suddenly Ben jumps in from of her and stabs the skitter in its sensitive spot.

''I thought it was dead'' Jimmy breathes

''It is now'' Ben answered smiling ''you okay baby?'' he asks Hannah

Hannah blushes at Ben's new nickname for her ''yeah I'm fine. Come on we best be getting back it's late'' she said

Ben takes her hand and looks at her ''yeah. But let's take a little detour'' Ben says smiling

''Ben are you sure? I mean-'' Hannah starts

''Come on Hannah it will be fun'' Jimmy says

''Sure okay'' Hannah says smiling

The three of them begin to walk and Ben drapes an arm around Hannah causing her to blush in the dim light. Jimmy walks beside them on alert for anymore movement around them.

''Guys can we like start a conversation feeling like a third wheel here'' He says looking at them both

Hannah and Ben both smirk at him ''Man ya know we could always hook you up with someone'' Ben says

Jimmy scoffs ''don't need your help getting myself a girl thanks Ben'' Jim says bitterly

''Sure sure'' Ben says smirking

Hannah looks him and slaps him lightly on the arm ''leave him alone will you. Jimmy is obviously happy on his own. Aren't you Jimmy?'' Hannah asks him smiling

''Yeah. Girls are too distracting anyway'' Jimmy says playfully

Hannah's mouth turns into an 'O' shape ''no we aren't. Ben have I ever distracted you?'' she asks looking up at him.

Ben smirks ''Baby. Think about it. I always place you by my side or behind me. There is a reason I do that'' he says coyly

''Ben Mason! You put me in those positions so you don't get distracted by my behind!'' Hannah snaps

Ben blushes ''well yeah'' he says suddenly becoming uncomfortable

Hannah scoffs and pulls out from under Ben's arm.

''Come on baby don't be like that'' he says softly

''Ben I don't want to distract you while we are on duty! What if you got hurt because of me!'' Hannah screeches

Ben sighs ''Hannah, you distract me all the time your beautiful. I just remember that we are on a mission or training and there you go I know that I have a job to do. Please don't worry okay, come on let's catch up with Jimmy look he's walked off'' Ben says pointing forward towards Jimmy.

They run quickly and catch up to Jimmy.

''About time you two stopped fighting. Come on I'd like to get back now!'' Jimmy snaps

Ben and Hannah are about to respond to him but suddenly they hear talking from close by. They all go quiet arming their guns and quietly pursuit forward. They hide behind trees and see that Pope and his crew have taken Tom hostage. Hannah gives Ben a desperate look as he runs from his tree and pulls pope up while Jimmy throws a fire bomb into the crowd.

''Drop your weapons!'' no one does and Hannah panics from behind her tree as she watched Ben's grip tighten around Pope's neck ''I said drop em!'' he demands again ''he won't miss this time!'' Ben demands referring to the fire bomb. The whole crew then drop their weapons and Hannah and Jimmy emerge from their respective trees.

''Hey Tom'' Hannah says politely

''Hannah'' Tom nods towards her.

They all begin to walk back. Hannah and Jimmy brining up the rear their guns cocked just in case any of Pope's crew goes out of line. They make it back to second mass and Ben escorts Hannah back towards her tent which she shares with Lourdes and Anne.

''Well what a day'' he breathes

''Yeah'' Hannah hums stretching her arms up

She then takes off her gun, gloves and boots leaving her in her usual jeans and long sleeved top.

''That's better'' she says rubbing her shoulders

''I'll see you tomorrow?'' Ben asks her

''Yeah, I'm sorry for snapping at you about getting distracted by me. I just don't want you to lose your concentration if there is any danger nearby'' Hannah says blushing slightly

Ben moves towards her and places a finger under her chin ''I won't. I promise okay when we are on missions we are in the zone okay? When we are back here we can act in any way we like okay?'' he says to her smiling sweetly.

Hannah nods at him ''that's the way it has to be'' she agrees

''Now me and Jimmy are going out again tomorrow night. Please don't worry'' he says

''I won't I'm on patrol with Maggie tomorrow. Don't you worry about me'' she says smiling at him wrapping her arms around his neck and Ben responds by rapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close to him.

''I won't'' he says bringing his lips to hers softly.

Hannah's hands make their way into Ben's hair and Ben responds by pushing his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth. They experiment with one another and suddenly something comes over Ben and he squeezes Hannah close to him not letting her breathe as he continues to attack her mouth. A few moments later the teens pull away from one another breathless.

''Wow'' Hannah breathes flustered

''I'll see you tomorrow beautiful'' he says placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving her tent.

Hannah sits down on her camper bed and breathes out a large intake of breath. Gripping onto the side she feels the butterflies in her stomach calm down and the general warmth around her body soon cools as it realises it is no longer in Ben's embrace. Then Lourdes walks in snapping Hannah out of her days.

''Well someone looks flustered. Hot make out session with Ben?'' she asks

Hannah blushes ''yeah you could say that. But something was different this time'' she says

''How so?'' Lourdes asks

''Ben seemed a lot more eager this time. Like whenever we make out we are both nervous and it's really embarrassing. But this time he was totally in control and it seemed like it was leading somewhere else'' Hannah blushes more

Lourdes looks at her friend stunned ''was the kiss passionate?'' she asked

''Very'' Hannah answers ducking her head ''it was just filled with so much feeling and need. It was amazing'' Hannah breathes

''Hannah your relationship with Ben just became serious'' Lourdes says smiling at her

''Really?'' Hannah asks

''Yeah you had the kiss. The kiss where all the feelings come through and it makes you feel different'' she explains

''Wow'' Hannah says a huge grin spread across her face and she climbs into bed.

/

It's the next night and Hannah has just returned from her patrol with Maggie. It's late and time to settle down but then a commotion breaks out and Hannah spots Ben carrying in a bleeding Jimmy. Hannah breaks down and runs after them as tears stream down her face. When she makes it into the medical centre so much is going on that she is unable to concentrates and then she's being pushed out with Hal and being told to clean up Ben.

She sits Ben down on a table and gets him a class of water. She rubs a shaky hand down the side of his face cleaning up with blood.

''Ben what happened?'' she asks through tears

''We were hunting skitters and this strange red eyed one threw Jimmy into a tree and and it-'' he can't finish as his words become engrossed with threatening tears.

''Ben its okay. Shush now'' Hannah says trying to comfort him

''What were you doing hunting skitters anyway? How can you be so stupid!'' Hal scolds his brother

Ben looks at him shock and then Hannah speaks ''don't shout at him Hal. Not now think about it okay'' she says looking at Hal desperately

Hal sighs ''this isn't over Ben. See you later'' he says and gets up and walks away

''Whatever'' Ben says

Hannah continues to clean Ben up and sighs when she finishes.

''I can't believe this has happened'' she says taking his hand

''It happened so fast I didn't know what to do'' Ben stutters

''Shush. It's okay Ben. Its okay you said the skitter got Jimmy and I believe you. I believe you'' Hannah says trying to reassure him.

''Thank you, thank you baby that means so much coming from you'' he says squeezing her hand.

The two of them sat there for a moment taking in that they could lose their friend.

/

The next few hours for Hannah were a blur she didn't know what was going on but all she knew is that she couldn't stop crying. She had found out that Jimmy was gone and that was it. She had run back to her tent and cried into her camper bed. Ben had disappeared and she felt so lost. She had finally made a new friend and the second mass and now he was being taken away all because of a skitter, it didn't seem fair and Jimmy was so young too.

She was then interrupted by Maggie coming into her tent.

''Hannah? Tom wants you to help dress Jimmy. Bens back'' she said softly

That got her up and she ran past Maggie and straight into the medical bus.

''Where the hell have you been?'' she snapped at Ben

''I went for a walk'' he answered her

Hannah approached him and hugged him ''don't ever do that to me again! Jimmy needs us'' she stated looking down at a now paler Jimmy.

They dressed him and then it was time. It was time for them to say goodbye to their friend.

The whole of the second mass had turned up for his funeral. Hannah cuddled close in to Ben but no tears were shed as Captain Weaver began to speak about the young boy. Hannah couldn't concentrate her eyes were too engrossed in looking at the small body covered in a red blanket lying in a shallow dug hole. Ben saw her looking and brought her closer to him and Hannah hid her head in his chest. Then she was moving forward and throwing mud into Jimmy's grave. That's when she broke down again but more for Ben this time rather than herself because the whole second mass was looking at him so judgementally because he was there when Jimmy had succumbed to his doom due to a sharp tree branch in his side.

She hated that no one believed the story because Hannah could see in Ben's eyes that he wasn't a killer he only witnessed Jimmy's fate. Hannah was then told to pack her things up as they were moving out of the airport. She was unaware of this she obviously had been so consumed in her grief that she hadn't heard about them moving out. So mechanically she packed up all her belongings and put it into the medical bus. She spots Ben and Hal on Hal's bike and then Ben moving onto his own bike.

''Baby you gonna have another go at riding on the bike?'' he asks her

Hannah takes in an intake of breath ''okay. I guess I can try it again'' she says climbing onto the back and clinging to him tightly

The second mass were now on their way towards Charleston which Hannah had no idea why. She had been like a zombie today and hadn't even noticed that a plane had landed at the airport and a woman had told the second mass about how Charleston was safe. Weaver had agreed and now the second mass was on the move again. Hannah couldn't believe how much she had missed because she was grieving for her friend and this made her feel guilty as she rested her head on Ben's back as they travelled towards the long awaiting Charleston.

_**Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter! I shall try and get chapter 11 up as soon as I can! I'm so glad that you guys still like this story it really does mean a lot that you are still sticking with me! So a big thank you to you lovely readers for that (: I hope you like that I turned Hannah into a fighter I thought it was time for her to have a bit of a reality check. **_

_**Thank you so much, much love, Vmk-xx **_


	11. Can't be without you

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 11 **

_**Hello my lovely readers :D finally writing this story again! I really hope you enjoy this chapter it's a hard one but I will try and please you all! **_

Hannah was surprised when Ben and Hal had come to get her out of her tent to go on a patrol with them. She had jumped at the chance and got ready quickly changing into all black clothing that she had adopted from another female fighter. The long sleeved shirt was too big for as were the jeans but Hannah didn't mind, if it meant she wasn't going to be spotted, then she didn't care. They were watching Mech's coming out of a warehouse. Hannah had travelled on the back of Ben's bike which she was getting used to and she was so happy with herself. She had even ridden one of the death traps on her own when patrolling with Maggie. Hannah was close to Ben ducking her head down so only her eyes were visible.

''Steam, lights on, they got power... What the hell are they up to in there'' Hal whispered

Ben and Hannah didn't respond ''you two are quiet'' Hal added

Hannah was about to say something but Ben butted in ''Nothing to say'' he whispered

They continued to watch the warehouse until engines erupted behind them and two people were taking their bikes. They all jumped up and ran after the people on the bikes Hal screaming while Ben and Hannah stayed silent.

''Can you believe that? Where the hell did they come from?'' Hal asks shocked

Ben closes his eyes next to Hannah and focuses, Hannah looks at him confused.

''What are you doing?'' Hannah asks him

''Trying something... They headed east'' He states

''How do you know?'' Hal asks

''I can hear their engine'' Ben states again

''So are we going after them?'' Hannah asks

''Yeah come on'' Hal says signalling them to go east

They move forward all three of them tense, Hal watching the front while Hannah and Ben bring in the rear. They come across an abandoned warehouse and hear noises coming from within. Hal signals them forward and gives Ben his gun and signals for them to hold back. Hal moves forward while Ben pulls Hannah up some stairs and position themselves so they can see what's going on within the warehouse.

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!'' Hal chants as a whole group of kids point their guns as him causing Hannah to tense next to Ben who brushes against her reassuringly.

''I'm just here to talk about the bikes'' Hal says

An older looking teenager who Hannah presumes to be their leader speaks to the children in Spanish and they keep their guns pointed.

''I'd back off if I were you'' Hal states

''Yeah?'' the leader questions

''Yeah'' Hannah and Ben say in unison as they load their guns aiming down at the group. Hal begins to talk and Hannah and Ben make their way down into the warehouse

''Now if they don't stand down in five seconds, you die'' none of the kids stand down ''one'' nothing ''two'' still nothing ''three'' again nothing ''four''

''Stand down'' their leader states

The leader then keeps talking in Spanish to his group until Hal talks.

''Put your guns down. All of you on the ground... Diego that your name? Well I'm Hal and that's my brother Ben and his girlfriend Hannah'' Hannah and Ben both give a swift wave towards the kids.

''Is it just you here no adults?'' Hal asks

''Adults get us killed'' one of kids answers

A decision is made and they bring half of the children back to camp while some stay behind. Hannah notes that Diego is clearly close to a girl that sticks close to him. Hannah climbs onto the back of Ben's bike and holds onto him tight. They set off back towards where they have camp set up and Hannah climbs off the bike as a group of the second mass surround them.

''Found them in a warehouse'' Hal states as Ben comes up behind Hannah and wraps a tight arm around her causing Hannah to blush as she leans her head into his chest.

Then Captain Weavers face fills with glee and then he's hugging the girl who's close to Diego.

''Dad!'' she exclaims

''Jean!'' Captain Weaver exclaims with her

Hannah smiles up at Ben and he kisses her forehead as they watch the reunion in front of them occur.

/

It's later now and everyone is settled Hannah is sat beside Hal watching the children play football. She sees the obvious flirting between Hal and Maggie and smiles. It was about time Hal found someone else rather than keeping himself attached to Karen who Hannah knew more than anyone that she wasn't coming back.

The game then stops on Diego's orders and Hannah goes over to Ben to help him load a truck.

''You coming back to the warehouse baby?'' he asks

Hannah blushes at her nickname ''of course! Gotta get those other kids back here!'' Hannah exclaims handing Ben a tank full of gas. Hannah looks around and sees Lourdes walking away from a conversation with Diego. She looks sad and Hannah is desperate to go and talk to her friend but they are about to set off towards the warehouse so she has to stay put.

She settles in the back of the truck beside Ben and rests her gun on her lap. No touch is shared between them as they both know they cannot afford to become distracted now they are on duty.

They make it to see fire blazing everywhere. Everyone gets off of their vehicles and approaches the warehouse with caution. It's a mess, it has been completely destroyed, Hannah stays close to Ben her gun pointed ready to aim at anything that may come out and surprise them. Ben picks up a jacket smearing in blood.

''That's Jonny's jacket'' Diego confirms

''Somebody help!'' a voice comes from somewhere

Everyone approaches to find a young boy he begins speaking to Diego confirming that it was skitter's who attacked them.

''There going to be harnessed'' Ben breathes

Everyone leaves the warehouse and makes their way back towards the camp and Hannah stays with Matt and the other children keeping an eye on them. Ben looks back at her as if to ask the silent question 'why aren't you coming?' Hannah nods her head and points to Matt and Ben then understands. She's keeping an eye on his brother.

''Hannah I don't need a babysitter'' Matt states

''I know. But I don't really want to hear what's going on in there. Once we get the orders I'll follow them'' Hannah states

''Never thought you would become like this'' Matt says

''Could say the same for you. This world changes people Matt'' Hannah says smiling down at him

Matt giggles at her ''I like you as Ben's boyfriend'' he laughs

Hannah ruffles his hair and Matt beams up at her then Diego approaches them.

''Come on let's go'' he states

''What about the second mass?'' one of the children asks

''Yeah shouldn't you wait for my dad?'' Matt asks

He doesn't respond as his group get ready to leave.

''What about you skitter killer? Hannah? You coming? There's one bike left'' Diego asks

Hannah looks at Matt who heads towards the bike. Hannah looks towards the tent and then back to Matt. She sighs and climbs onto the bike and gets its started. She's nervous she's only ridden this on her own once. She starts the bike and follows after the group believing that the second mass will be along soon.

The second mass emerges from the tent and realise that the group of kids have gone without them.

''Where's Hannah?'' Ben asks panicking ''Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!'' Ben shouts and there is no response

''Matt isn't around either'' Hal states

''Where the hell have they gone? Please tell me they haven't gone ahead!'' Tom screeches

''Hannah!'' Ben tries again running his fingers through his hair panicking

''Ben come on! The sooner we get their! The sooner you will know she's safe!'' he shouts

The group then leave behind the group full of children led by Diego.

/

Hannah awakes to find herself lying flat on a table with her hands locked tight within circular cuffs. Her head is firmly placed within a hole and she panics. Lifting her head she sees a young boy in front of her but she can't be sure whether it is Matt or not.

''Matt?'' she screams

''Hannah? Hannah?'' Matt whines

''It's me. I'm here. Matt just stay calm okay?'' she says trying to pull her hands out of the cuffs but it's no use they are too tight.

Across the way Hannah spots Jean and Jonny and one of those harnesses. A skitter appears and Hannah screams as it caresses her face, Hannah pulls at the cuffs again and shakes hysterically as the skitter moves forward to Matt.

''Don't you touch him!'' she screams ''Matt stay calm!'' she screams as the skitter starts to touch him.

Then an alarm goes off and a harness is released and heading Jonny's way. She hears Jean scream as the harness attaches itself onto the boy. Then the boys frozen and then the whistle goes off again and Hannah hears the scream of the harnesses being released. One is heading for her and she lets out of deafening scream.

''Ben!'' she screams as she feels the harness beginning to crawl up her body.

''Hannah! No!'' Matt screams from in front of her

Hannah feels tears begin to fall down her face as she feels the top of the harness begin to lift from her body. Then it's gone and shooting erupts around her. Hannah screams again.

''Ben? Ben? Ben?'' she screeches and lifts her head

He's here Ben's here and Hannah lets out a sigh of relief as Hal and Tom surround her.

''Hannah are you okay?'' Hal asks panicking

''Yes I'm fine. It didn't get me. Forget about me get Matt out!'' she says looking forward to where Matt is shaking on his table.

''Hannah we can't leave you bounded to the table!'' Hal objects

''Yes you can, Tom get your son off the bloody table! He's more important than me!''

''Hal get Hannah. I'll take care of Matt''

Hannah see's Hal nod as he begins to try and get Hannah free. She's lost sight of Ben and this causes her to panic.

''Where's Ben?'' she asks

''Keeping guard don't worry Hannah we are going to get you out of here'' Hal says as he gets the first cuff free.

Then he stops and Hannah freezes too as water runs across the floor. Hal then rushes to get Hannah free and when he does Hannah jumps up and Ben is waiting for her. He picks Hannah up into his arms and hugs her tight.

''Don't you ever scare me like again!'' he scolds her into his shoulder

''I'm sorry I couldn't let Matt go alone'' she says

Matt then comes running over to Hannah and engulfs her in a hug.

''Hannah! I'm so sorry'' he whimpers

''Shush its okay'' she says ''I had to make sure you got out first! Otherwise a harness would be coming your way!'' Hannah explains

Matt squeezes her tighter and then Ben takes her in his arms again and picks her up and Hannah is shocked by his strength.

''Come on let's move we've got minutes before those idiots get in here!'' Weaver orders

Ben doesn't hang around and runs out with Hannah still in his arms. Carrying her until he places her on the back of his bike and Hannah clings onto him tight. Then Ben turns around and kisses her hard before he starts the engine and they set off for home.

They arrive back at camp and Hannah is embraced by Lourdes taking her in a bone crushing hug.

''Hannah what the hell were you doing?'' she scolds her

''I had to protect Matt. I couldn't let him go in there with a bunch of strangers'' she says and Lourdes pulls her into a hug again

''Don't do that again!'' she says tears forming in her eyes

''I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you earlier'' Hannah says

''What?'' Lourdes asks

''After you spoke to Diego you looked sad. I'm sorry I couldn't come after you'' Hannah says

''Oh... that... I have family in north Mexico and that part got blown up... completely destroyed'' Lourdes stutters causing Hannah to pull her into a bone crushing hug.

''I'm so sorry Lourdes'' she says

''I guess I shouldn't of clung to hope of them being alive'' she breathes

''We all have hope that our family are alive! Unfortunately for me I know all my family is dead. But you still have that hope'' Hannah states

They only hug again before Ben pulls Hannah away from Lourdes with a smile. Pulling her into his tent and he kisses her hard once again.

''Baby I could of lost you to those things!'' Ben says sternly running his fingers through Hannah's hair.

Hannah ducks her head ''I know I'm sorry I wasn't thinking'' she sighs

Ben lifts up her head ''hey shush. You were making sure my brother wasn't going to be alone. At least he wasn't alone in this! But Hannah if we were a second late the harness could of got you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself'' he breathes bringing their foreheads together.

''Well at least then we would match, I'd have spikes and so would you'' Hannah says trying to be funny

Ben smiles ''no time for jokes. I won't let those things get anywhere near you'' he says

''I screamed your name a lot in there. It was so scary'' Hannah says a tear running down her face

''Hey shush now. I know it's scary I've been there remember. But you're safe now. I'm here to protect you, be your boyfriend and to... to... love you'' Ben breathes out

This causes Hannah to freeze and then rap her arms around Ben's neck and tug on his hair as he stares hard into her eyes waiting for her to respond.

''I...I... Love you too'' Hannah stutters out and then Ben lets out a breath he was holding.

''Oh thank god'' he says pulling Hannah into his arms and then he swings her around causing Hannah to laugh out loud.

''Ben put me down'' she screams in happiness

Ben does and he's beaming a huge smile plasters his face as he holds his arms around Hannah's waist and her arms are still wrapped around his neck.

''I have to go. On look out with Hal. But I will see you tomorrow'' he says kissing her lightly

''Okay. I'll walk out with you''

The two of them walk out of the tent holding each other's hands tightly then Ben releases her hand and turns to her. Pulling Hannah close to him and kissing her hard. This quickly turns into them clinging desperately to one another as their tongues wrap around one another in a passionate embrace. Hannah knows their relationship is serious now she has finally told Ben she loves him and to her surprise he said it first.

They continue to kiss coming up for air every so often. Hannah can feel heat rushing through her as she desperately tugs on Ben's hair and Ben's nails dig into her back. This is going somewhere and Hannah can feel it all over her so she pulls away from Ben and smiles.

''Go keep watch. I'll see you tomorrow'' Hannah breathes slowly still catching her breath

Ben places one more kiss on her lips and then runs towards the bus which they use to keep watch. Hannah can feel the redness in her cheeks as she walks towards where her's and Lourdes' beds are located unable to get that kiss out of her mind. It was passionate, loving, caring and hot. So very hot and Hannah knew that hers and Ben's relationship was moving forward.

_**So what did you lovely readers think? A big thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story it really does mean a lot :D Things are moving forward fast for our teenage love birds but as we all know from Ben's attitude that could all change /: **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	12. When your not with me, this happens

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 12 **

_**Hello my lovely readers (: I promised I would get updates out quicker so here is another update (: please enjoy! **_

Hannah was jolted awake by an explosion rippling through the camp. She jumps out of her cot and goes to retrieve a gun whilst looking around for her partner, who happens to be Ben.

''Yo Hannah you know where Ben is?'' Hal asks her. She only shrugs. ''Alright stick with Tector and Crazy Lee'' he orders and they are both standing there smiling at Hannah.

''Alright there little Blondie?'' Tector asks her his southern accent shining through. Hannah also blushes at his nickname for her.

Hannah smiles at him ''I'm okay Tector'' she says

''Ya taking your bike?'' Crazy Lee asks her climbing onto her quad bike.

''Yeah I guess so'' Hannah answers nervously swinging her gun onto her back and climbing onto her bike. This had become hers after a casualty of a fighter earlier in the week.

Hannah revs the bike to start it and then follows after the other fighters towards the explosion. All the way she's wondering where Ben is. They had been inseparable all week after their declaration of love but he would disappear for hours on end leaving Hannah to either do patrol on her own or be paired up with another fighter. Mainly Tector and Crazy Lee who she had grown attached to since Tector reminded her of her older brother and well Crazy Lee was just crazy.

They all come to a stop and Hannah climbs off her bike and sticks close to Tector and Boone another fighter who Hannah finds funny with the way he talks about killing the skitters. Hannah aims her gun as they walk into a battle ground full of destroyed Mech's and dead skitters.

''What the hell happened here?'' Captain Weaver voices

''No sign of a resistance. They turning on one another or something?'' Hal questions

Hannah goes exploring around the battle ground looking around for any sign of life that she may come across. But there is nothing and this unsettles her.

''Not find anything little Blondie?'' Hannah jumps at Tector's voice behind her.

Hannah lets out a large intake of breath ''no nothing. This is weird though. Are they turning on one another?'' Hannah asks him the question on everyone's mind

''Your guess is as good as mine little Blondie'' He sighs

Hannah offers him a small smile then Hals shouts are heard from the other side of the battle field when Hannah and Tector arrive at the scene the unconscious body of Rick is laying on the floor and Hannah gasps. Hadn't he died? Why is he here in all this wreckage? Hannah asks these silent questions in her mind as the decision is made to bring him back to camp.

Hannah comes off her bike and returns to her cot passing within her's and Lourdes' spot. She begins to pull on her sleeve which she had been doing less and less but not knowing where Ben is, is worrying her like hell. She hears footsteps but ignores them assuming its Lourdes returning but when she looks up she sees Maggie standing in front of her.

''Worried about him huh?'' she asked

Hannah nods and then Maggie's sighs and makes her sit down on her camp bed.

''I'm sure he's fine Hannah you need to stop worrying'' Maggie says placing an arm around her

''I know. I know. It's just annoying when your partner leaves you all the time. I'm not being mean about Tector and Crazy Lee I mean they are wicked but it would be nice if my partner wouldn't just disappear'' Hannah sighs continuing to pull on her sleeves.

''Wow, you really love him don't you?'' Maggie asks her

Hannah sighs and closes her eyes nodding ''more and more every day. I just wish he would tell me where he goes because whenever I ask he just shuts me out and tells me to stop worrying. Then either calls me baby or kisses me to distract me'' Hannah laughs

Maggie laughs with her ''your fifteen live in the moment. Yes you and him have big jobs being fighters so the moments you get together treasure them Hannah because you never know when they are going to be over'' Maggie tells her honestly

''Not many moments to treasure at the moment. He knows how scared I am of that bike, I'd rather ride on the back of his but he hasn't been around so now I have my own to ride and I... I don't like it'' Hannah shouts the last part pulling on her sleeves

Maggie rubs her back ''hey calm down it's okay I know riding those bikes is scary and not having your boyfriend around in this world I guess that's scary too. But Hannah it's a different world now we have to be strong and put ourselves before anyone else'' Maggie says

Hannah looks at her and nods ''what are you doing now?'' she asks her

''Going on a hospital run. You wanna tag along?'' she asks her

Hannah nods ''Yes please''

Maggie smiles at her and keeps her arm around her as they line up behind Hal telling Tom about how they have been ordered to go on a hospital run due to Anne being low on supplies. Hannah looks behind her and is relieved to see that Tector and Crazy Lee are also tagging along.

They manage to find a hospital but it has little supplies inside with Tector only finding cotton balls and Crazy Lee finding some medicine Hannah has never heard of. Suddenly Mech's are heard from a distance and Tector pulls Hannah into his arms and into an overturned car where Crazy Lee is already inside. Hannah lies herself down in the back and covers her mouth firmly to muffle the sobs that she knows will escape her lips. Tector and Crazy Lee are lying in the front of the car as the Mech's come storming past and when they do Hannah curls up in a ball and shields her ears from the noise. She knows she has to be strong but having Mech's this close to her hasn't happened since Hal saved her all those months ago and it brings back those painful memories of nearly being taken by the skitters and being harnessed.

She meets Crazy Lee's eye who looks at her with concern and Hannah only nods at her whilst still curled up in a ball.

''Hannah. Are you alright?'' she asks her in a whisper

Hannah looks at her ''Yeah. I just haven't been this close to the Mech's since I was nearly killed... But Hal saved me'' she whispers back

Crazy Lee nods at her with understanding and then they all listen out to see if the Mech's have disappeared. Ten minutes later they all emerge from the cars and Hal runs over to Hannah with concern written all over his face as he sees the tears in her eyes.

''Hannah? What's wrong?'' he asks

''Just the Mech's I haven't been that close to them since...'' she stutters

Hal nods in understanding and squeezes her shoulder as they return to their bikes. Hannah shakily restarts her bike and then follows after everyone else as they move onto another hospital. Hannah manages to stop the tears falling as they travel. She knows she needs to be stronger because she knows the weakest ones in this new world are the victims and they die. She knows she's shown her strength with being seconds away from being harnessed and insisting they get Matt out before her. But when it comes to the Mech's nothing can stop those memories of watching her parents become victims to their guns while she ran for her life while they came after her.

When they make it to the next hospital everything seems quiet so they all enter into the hospital apart from Maggie who stands guard. Hannah points her gun as the four of them form a formation of a diamond as they watch around for any danger. When they come into a room they find Beds and untouched medicine.

''Wow clean sheets. Haven't seen them for a while'' Crazy Lee voices

''Yahoo!'' Tector exclaims

''Do you have to wail like that?'' Hal asks with a broad smile

''Hal look around we got enough medicine in here to last us for months!'' Hannah says

''Yo guys look. Pharmacy!'' Crazy Lee whispers

They all go into a stance and point their guns out as they open the pharmacy door to find it untouched. Everyone smiles.

''Alright after we have everything we need. How about we get our heads down for a couple of hours on these beds you were talking about?'' Hal says causing the three of them to nod.

Hal then leaves to go and tell Maggie and Tector, Hannah and Crazy Lee all pick out a bed.

''I never thought I would see a proper bed again'' Hannah sighs running her finger across the crisp white sheets of the bed she has chosen.

''I don't think any of us did little Blondie'' Tector says from his bed.

Hannah then proceeds to take off her jacket and gun and climbs under the sheets before then pulling off her trousers to reveal she is wearing a pair of leggings underneath the joggers she is wearing. Then as soon as her head hits the pillow she begins to dose just catching a glimpse of Hal coming back into the room before completely taking off into the land of sleep.

Hannah awakes to Crazy Lee softly rubbing her shoulder.

''Come on Hannah. It's time for go home'' she says to her softly

Hannah jumps out of bed pulling on her joggers, her jacket and her gun. She re-ties her hair and follows after Hal, Crazy Lee and Tector swinging a bag full of medical supplies over her shoulder. She climbs onto her bike watching Hal and Maggie carefully as they look deep in discussion. Hannah revs her bike and follows after Tector hoping that Ben has returned so Hannah can embrace him and feel safe in his arms.

They travel through the dusk until it turns to night.

''Nearly home people'' Hal confirms as they travel through a wreck of abandoned cars.

Then an explosion happens behind them and the sound of Mech's runs through the air. Hannah panics and tries to get her bike to go faster but nothing happens. Then a car is shot beside her and she is thrown off her bike and a stabbing feeling then erupts in her stomach. She looks down to see blood pouring of her wound and she clutches it tightly not knowing what has caused her to bleed heavily. She screams at the top of her lungs resting her head on the back of the car before realising blood is also pouring from her leg, both arms and from her forehead. What the hell happened? She questions as the pain around her body becomes worse as she tries to move. She sees Tector speeding towards her and she tries to move again and scream but her body has gone into lock down.

She feels herself being lifted from the ground and then placed onto the back of a bike who she presumes is Tector's but her eyes refuse to open as blood continues to fall from her body. Hannah's eyes then spring open suddenly and she's on an operating table in the medical bus. She looks around the see Maggie beside her with blood pouring from side. Hannah screams and then Lourdes comes into view.

''Hannah! Hannah! Calm down! Please you have a big wound in your stomach from glass catching you, your arms are grazed and your leg has also been cut with glass, your forehead will need stitches! You need to stay still while I get the glass out!'' she explains to her and Hannah breathes heavily

''Ben! Where's Ben is he okay?'' Hannah asks breathlessly trying to sit up

''Hannah please stay still otherwise your injuries will get worse!'' Lourdes scolds

Then the medical bus starts moving and someone jumps abroad startling Hannah. Hannah see's its Ben with a worried look on his face before she becomes dizzy and suddenly tired but hears a few words.

''Slow and steady Hal or these girls aren't going to make it'' she hears Anne say

''Baby! Baby! Hannah! Come back!'' she hears Ben's voice

Then everything goes black as the pain within her body becomes unbearable.

Hannah awakes to find herself lying under a comfy surface and the pain all over her body has calmed down. She looks around to see Lourdes and Ben by her side with Ben holding one of her hands with his head down.

''Ben. Lourdes'' she crocks

Bens head lifts up and Lourdes' eyes go wide and a smile brushes across both of their faces.

''Oh Hannah thank god!'' Ben says leaning forward and kissing her forehead causing Hannah to wince.

''Stupid bike'' Hannah mutters. She looks down her body to see she is underneath a sheet both her arms are covered with bandages from the top of her arm to her elbow as they on top of the sheet. She looks underneath the cover to see she is only in her bra with thick bandages wrapped around her stomach down to her hip and her left calf also has a thick plaster on it. She sighs and tries to sit up but her body protests and she groans.

''Don't move!'' Lourdes snaps ''I'll leave you and Ben alone. I'll be back later to check on you'' Lourdes smiles at Hannah and Hannah smiles back before Lourdes slips out of the room.

''Where's Maggie I saw her next to me is she okay?'' Hannah asks breathless

''Can you think about yourself for one moment Hannah! You could have died if Tector hadn't picked you up! Yes Maggie is fine she's with Hal'' this causes Hannah to smile ''I can't believe I've nearly lost you again!'' Ben breaths stuttering the last line

Hannah looks at him ''I'm fine Ben. Just a few cuts and bruises. What the hell caused those Mech's to come anyway?'' she asks

Ben explains about Rick, the red eyed skitter, the death squad, everything that has happened while Hannah was away on a medical supply run. Hannah glares at Ben as he explains about the red eyed skitter being good and rebelling.

''So that's why you keep disappearing?'' Hannah says

''Yeah but I'm fine don't worry. Just worry about yourself Hannah. If I lost you... I don't know what I would do'' Ben's voice begins to crack

Hannah squeezes his hand ''hey shush, shush I'm fine. Yeah I'm a little battered but I'm still breathing'' she breathes

''But it's my fault! My fault! If we had rebelled quieter that death squad wouldn't of come and you wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now!'' Ben says tears building in the corners of her eyes.

Hannah tries to prop herself up but a splintering pain rips through her stomach.

''Hey don't strain yourself let me'' Ben says and moves behind Hannah and carefully lifts her up slowly until she's sitting up ''you comfortable?'' he asks

Hannah nods ''so Rick's gone'' she says

''Yeah... But its fine you're okay that's all that matters to me'' he says kissing her softly

''My boyfriend rebelling against the skitters... that's kind of hot'' Hannah sighs smirking at Ben

This causes a smirk to spread across his face also ''my girlfriend will have battle scars. That's kind of hot'' he says

They both laugh but Hannah not for long as the pain shoots from her stomach again.

''I love you Hannah... So much'' he says taking her hand again and squeezes his before looking at her lovingly

''I love you too Ben... Please stay with me'' she breaths

''I'm not going anywhere'' he says

''Climb into bed with me'' she says smiling a shy smile and blushing slightly fighting the urge to pull on her sleeves

Ben looks at her shocked but blushes also ''I won't fit'' he says ''and I don't want to move you'' he adds

Hannah slides herself to the edge of the bed carefully and this leaves Ben enough room. Ben looks at her shocked but pulls of his gun and gloves and climbs in carefully beside her. He wraps his arms carefully around her ribs and Hannah lays her head on his shoulder and looks up at him.

''I was so scared today. I didn't know where you were I thought you were hurt'' Hannah whispers into his shoulder holding back her tears.

''When Tector said you were in the medical bus, I couldn't control my emotions I just ran into the bus and there you were eyes closed, pale skin and blood stains all over your body. I know if you died Hannah I would of died with you'' Ben says as a single tear runs down his face ''I love you''

Hannah can't stop her tears what Ben had just said to her was beyond his years and this wasn't strange because they were growing up now and had to act older than fifteen. She loves him and he loves her and they will do anything for one another.

''You were the last person to run through my head before I blacked out. I would never leave you on purpose, never I don't think my heart could take it, knowing that I was dying and leaving you my heart would break'' Hannah whispers to him

Ben pulls her closer to him ''Sleep now baby, I'll be here when you wake up'' he says

Hannah leans up and Ben kisses her deeply before her head comes to rest on his shoulder and then Hannah's asleep and Ben feels himself dropping off moments later.

A few minutes later lights flicker through the room causing Ben to wake but Hannah doesn't even stir in his arms. He kisses her forehead then carefully slips his arms from around her and leaves her to sleep. Promising that he will return shortly as he makes his way up to the roof.

_**So what do you guys think? Was that okay? Please don't hate me! I know Hannah is badly injured but this will trigger something inside Ben! But from what I've seen in the teaser for tonight's premiere in the UK I am not impressed -.- anyways thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews they mean so much to me! I'm glad you like my story! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx**_


	13. Aliens know how to mess with your heart

**Young Hearts Collide**

**Chapter 13 **

_**Hello my lovely readers! Fast update here for myself! Well after watching this episode well I just had to write it! Please enjoy and don't hate me! **_

Two weeks. That's how long Hannah has been stuck in her hospital bed, only aloud up to go the bathroom or get some fresh air. But she has to be supervised in case she hurts herself, her stitches in her forehead have been taken out, her arms and leg is healed with only scabs remaining from those injuries. While the deep wound in her stomach is taking slower to heal, it has been stitched up by Doctor Glass and covered with fresh bandages that are changed every day. Her body is covered in fading bruises and she can hardly walk on her own due to the impact of falling off the bike.

Ben hasn't left her side staying with her all day and all night. Or so she thinks. They have become closer than ever, their relationship has become very strong. They trust one another. Care for one another. Love one another. And most importantly cherish one another. Hannah is sick of lying around all day she wants to get out of bed and go on patrol with Ben. Which he hasn't been on for the two weeks they have been hauled up at the hospital for.

''Ben please can we go on patrol I'm fine'' Hannah insists

''No. No you're not better. The bruises are still visible and you can hardly walk. I'm not going on patrol without my partner and that's you and when you are fully recovered we can go on patrol!'' Ben states rubbing his fingers up Hannah's arm causing her to blush and goose bumps to form on her skin.

''I am fully recovered! My body doesn't ache anymore! Please this bed is driving me crazy!'' Hannah snaps. Clearly being on bed rest has made her stubborn.

Ben laughs ''your cranky when you can't do anything'' Ben says

Hannah glares at him, but then flutters her eyelashes at him ''please Ben. Let's go on patrol, then we can come back here and make out'' Hannah says with a smirk. Spending all this time with Ben has caused her not to be nervous around him anymore.

Ben smirks at her ''No! Your game isn't going to work baby, I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you are if we go on patrol'' he says squeezing her hand ''I'm not risking possibly losing the girl I love again'' he adds

Hannah smiles at him and leans forward and kisses him and then places her forehead on his ''Maggie is out on patrol today, why can't we go?'' she sighs

Ben sighs also ''because her injuries weren't as bad as yours. She's nearly healed while you have a bit longer to go yet before I let you out this bed!'' he exclaims.

Hannah pats the spot next to her on the bed and Ben sits himself next to her and places an arm around him ''Ben you have to stop worrying I am perfectly fine. Yes I am in pain still, but it is very little enough for me to handle! I'm a lot stronger than I was when we first met, physically and mentally! Please let me out this bed. It really is driving me crazy'' she says rubbing his shoulder

Ben kisses her forehead ''I know how much stronger you are. But that glass went deep, 3 inches deep into your stomach and it was big, I watched doctor glass pull it out of you while you were passed out. It must have been 10 centre metres long and 3 centre metres deep. Luckily it pierced your skin in width and not length. That's going to take a while to heel. You aren't strong enough to walk around with a gun around your back yet'' He breathes into her hair.

Hannah clings to Ben tighter ''why have you never told me that before? I haven't had a proper look at the wound I'm too scared. I didn't realise it was that bad'' Hannah sighs

Ben rubs circles into her back ''yeah and the glass was broken up into bits also so it took Doctor Glass a while to pull it out. Luckily you were unconscious through it all but you could have woken up and died from the shock and pain'' Ben stutters his voice cracking at the end.

''I'm glad I didn't wake up. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to look at your beautiful face anymore'' Hannah says rubbing her hand down the side of Ben's face and Ben kisses the side of her hand as it brushes across his lips.

Hannah blushes and Ben laces his hand with hers ''seeing your face so pale, your lips blue, I thought you were gone then but then you woke up and I was so happy. Not seeing your blush, or your eyes sparkle it broke my heart Hannah. I can't believe I was so careless with the resistance. Hannah I've never had a girlfriend before and here you are, your mine and I was so careless about your safety'' he breathes

''Hey shush now. We have talked about this. I'm here now that's all that matters. I'm with you now, I'm able to look into your green eyes everyday and see them sparkle, see your smile, your smirk, I get to hold you in my arms, I get to love you more and more every day, I get to hear about your resistance and most of all I get to kiss those beautiful lips everyday'' Hannah says ''also I know that I'm in here every day'' she says pressing their interlocked hands on his chest where his heart lies.

''Am I in yours every day?'' Ben asks

Hannah laughs ''of course you are. I wouldn't want you anywhere else. My heart is where you're meant to be. Where you're always going to be'' she says smiling. A big broad smile up at him.

''You will always be in mine too, no matter what. Oh I love your smile'' he says leaning down and kissing her.

''I love you. All of you'' Hannah says and kisses him again

''Hmmm'' Ben hums into her hair.

''Can I get out of bed now? I could really use a walk'' she asks looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

''Sure come on'' Ben says lifting Hannah carefully out of her hospital bed.

They start walking towards the door. Bens arms firmly wrapped around Hannah as she walks with him. They hear a commotion outside and they both freeze. Ben quickly leads Hannah back to the bed causing her to frown.

''Stay here'' he says kissing her forehead and running out the room towards the loud voices.

Hannah doesn't listen to him. She cautiously slides off the bed, finding her gun she wraps it around her pulling on a pair of joggers after being in shorts for two weeks as it was easier for Doctor Glass to have access to her leg if she had shorts on. She takes on step forward and finds that she can walk. So she walks out of her room and follows the corruption. A sharp pain echoes through her stomach but she ignores it and keeps walking. When she turns a corner and spots Ben, Tom, Hal and Maggie all crowded outside a room where a figure sits inside. She begins to run but the pain gets too much and her legs give way from underneath her. Ben rushes to her immediately and picks her up.

''I told you to stay'' he snaps at her

''I wanted to walk. That bed is annoying'' Hannah grumbles

''Come on I'm taking you back to your room'' Ben says taking her back.

When they arrive Ben settles her into the bed after taking off her gun and he sits beside her as she is sat up.

''Who was that in the room?'' Hannah asks

''You didn't recognise her? It was Karen you know Hal's girlfriend'' he says

Hannah blushes ''oh yeah''

Ben smiles at her ''I don't trust her. I mean Hal and Maggie found her naked and buried with other unharnessed kids. Yet she's the only one alive. She is still attached to them I can hear it. Something is really wrong; Hal is obviously beside himself because his girlfriend is back. He shouldn't have picked her up she's dangerous. I don't trust her. All the things she did with the overlords, skitters and Mech's. No. I don't trust her one bit!'' Ben exclaims

''If you don't trust her then neither do I'' Hannah sighs into him.

''You just couldn't stay in bed could you'' Ben sighs

''No. I was curious with what was going on. I can walk. Just running was a bad idea'' Hannah grumbles.

They sit like this for the rest of the day just talking about what they miss about before. They both realise that they went to completely different high schools since they both missed learning every day since it was the only thing they believed they were good at. Hannah likes it like this just talking to Ben about before with no worries apart from sometimes she would wince if Ben moved next to her and nudged her stomach. She couldn't believe how big the piece of glass was. No wonder she passed out before Tector could reach her. She had hardly seen Tector throughout the two weeks they had been in the hospital. The only people she had seen were Ben, Tom, Maggie, Lourdes and Anne. Matt had come to see her once but just the once when Hannah was in a much worse condition and it had hurt to breathe.

Hannah yawns and snuggles into Ben feeling her eyes becoming heavier. Ben slides Hannah down lightly and then slips the bed sheet over her.

''You're not staying with me?'' Hannah asks

''No I'm on watch to watch Karen. I'll see you in the morning. Love you'' Ben says and kisses Hannah quickly

''Love you too'' Hannah whispers before pulling the sheet further up and falling asleep.

/

Hannah awakes the next morning to find she is alone in her room. Hannah sighs and slowly gets out of bed and sees her fighters clothes folded up on a chair. She smiles a smug smile and cautiously climbs out of bed and over to the pile of clothes. Slowly she pulls off the clothes she has been stuck in for the past two weeks. Upon turning around she catches her reflection in the mirror. Hannah gasps her bruises are no longer purple but a faded yellow and the thick bandage around her stomach is the only thing that remains as evidence of her accident. The scabs are small and a few scars have formed. But Hannah doesn't care she's alive and that's all that matters.

She slowly bends down and picks up the clothes and slowly peals them onto her skin, pulls on her boots and then wraps her gun around her back. She re-does her hair and now she's ready. Ready to be a fighter again. She walks out of her room and down the corridor; she wants to see Karen, to see what she's like after all these months of being a prisoner to the fish heads. Hannah can feel the strain as she walks but she ignores it and continues to walk to wear Hannah's room is. She see's Hal on the way.

''What the hell are you doing out of bed?'' he asks her stunned

''I was bored and Ben wasn't in my room to stop me so I thought I'd come and see Karen'' Hannah says smiling

''Fair enough, do you need help walking?'' he asks concerned

Hannah nods and Hal puts his arm around her and helps her walk towards the room. As they get closer to the room they see Ben and Karen in the room talking causing them both to give each other a confused look. Then Hannah's world falls apart, Ben's spikes begin to glow and Ben and Karen are holding one another. Hal picks up speed bringing Hannah with him and before Hannah can register what's going on Ben's and Karen's lips collide and they kiss breathily as there spikes glow. Hannah can't stop the tears falling as Hal looks at them in shock as Karen falls to the floor.

''What did you do to her? Ben? What did you do to her?'' Hal questions

Hannah can't feel anything her body has gone into shut down and she falls to the floor, hysterically sobbing into the floor. She feels a breeze go past her and someone is lifting her up. It's another fighter and she pushes them and runs after Ben.

''Ben!'' she screams. He doesn't respond just keeps moving ''Ben!'' she sobs.

Then she breaks out into a run, feeling the pain but ignores it and finally catches him and turns him around. They are in the courtyard of the hospital and no one else is around. Ben looks at her with a blank expression and Hannah glares at him.

''What... What w-w-w-as that. How could you?'' Hannah cries looking up at him and pulling on his shirt.

He just looks at her with a blank expression ''I don't know. I just felt this connection and then-'' he stutters.

''What do you mean a connection? A connection? You mean like the connection we have!'' Hannah sobs.

''N-n-n-n-n-o of course not! Hannah it's the spikes. It's the skitters. I don't know what came over me!'' he stutters looking straight into Hannah's eyes.

''How can I believe you? Ben you kissed her! You kissed her!'' Hannah screams shoving Ben backwards.

''Hannah please'' Ben begs stepping forward and trying to grip her arms.

Hannah puts her head down and begins to shake ''don't touch me! Please Ben don't. I can't do this, you cheated on me'' Hannah breathes looking up at him.

Ben's tears begin to fall at her words ''no Hannah no! I didn't it's the harness spikes, they made me kiss her'' Ben begs.

''How can I believe you?'' Hannah whispers looking down again.

Ben grasp her chin in his hands and pulls her hands into hers, Hannah tries to move but Ben is to strong. ''Because I am your boyfriend Hannah. I love you!''

''Being your girlfriend obviously isn't enough! Ben you know I love you, but...'' Hannah can't finish.

Ben looks at her shocked ''but what?'' he whispers

''But you... you can't keep blaming the skitters for everything'' she breathes

Ben glares at her ''but it was them! It was them! Hannah I love you! I have no feelings for Karen! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!'' Ben begs rubbing his hands up Hannah's arms as his eyes never leave her.

''You know sorry doesn't mean a lot. But looking into your eyes Ben. All I see is love and care and that's all for me'' Hannah can't stop the tears ''how did you manage to kiss someone else if you look at me like that?'' she asks

Ben looks deep into Hannah's face taking her all in and he lets a few tears escape ''I don't know. I don't know what happened'' he breathes ''Hannah I'm going to say this again I love your eyes. Your face. Your heart. Your soul. I love you! Karen is nothing to me... but she can hear them too'' Ben says and Hannah kisses him. A feather light kiss.

''So you hearing them and she hearing them caused this connection a-a-a-a-n-n-n-d-d-and you held one another and kissed'' Hannah strains the last word and hugs him.

''Oh Hannah'' Ben breathes holding her tenderly in his arms. ''I don't know what's going on. Please don't leave me'' he begs

Hannah lets a small laugh escape her lips ''I'm not leaving you. I thought about it but I can't. I can't you need me and I need you'' Hannah whispers into his ear.

''I heard you sobbing. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. I wanted too. To explain to you but I heard you sobbing and then I knew it was you following me. But I couldn't stop I was so mad at myself. I can't believe I've hurt the only person I'd never want to hurt'' Ben stutters angrily. Hannah can feel how tense he has become just telling her.

''Shush now. Shush'' Hannah reassures

Ben then pulls out her embrace ''are you okay? Did running strain anything?'' he asks

Hannah smiles ''I'm fine. But I now know I'm not ready to come back to the fighters. Can you take me to my room please?'' she asks

''Of course'' Ben says and picks her up bridal style and carries her out the courtyard.

''You do no I meant I could walk'' Hannah says smiling up at him

''Quicker if I carry you'' he says

Hannah cuddles into him and closes her eyes and breathes Ben in. She knows she has done the right thing. What Ben has told her she believes to be true. She knows it from the look in his eyes, they spoke to her the truth. She loves him and she knows she can't be without him. She cries all the way as he carries her to her room. All the other civilians and fighters they pass in the corridor and look at her with concern but Ben only smiles at them to reassure her.

When they return to her room Ben places her delicately back into her bed and lies with her. Hannah clings to him and he clings to her not wanting to let one another go. But then Ben breaks the silence they had been keeping between them.

''I have to go'' he says into her hair

''Well come back later'' Hannah says looking up at him and smiling

''No I mean, I have to leave here. The second mass, me and Karen'' Ben says

''Why?'' she asks shocked

''To join the resistance. So we can fight against what they did to us'' he says rubbing a finger through Hannah's now lose hair.

''But you can't just leave. Please Ben don't go'' Hannah stutters as tears threaten to fall again

''I have to do this Hannah. I'll come back. I promise'' he says to her holding her close

Hannah struggles out of his arms and places her hands on either side of his face ''you best come back. I trust you. I just don't trust her'' she says rubbing his face tenderly

Ben closes his eyes taking in Hannah's touch ''I don't trust her either. But this has to be done, I have to get her away from here'' Ben explains to her

''Please be careful! I love you'' Hannah says bringing her hands into his hair causing Ben's breath to hitch.

''I love you too'' Ben says becoming breathless from Hannah's touch.

Hannah brings her lips to his and kisses him hard. They both need this. One last kiss before he leaves to get Karen away from the second mass. Ben's arms wrap around Hannah's waist as her hands continue to pull on his hair. Ben's tongue slips into Hannah's mouth and the battle begins as the teenagers wrap themselves up in one another. Ben pulls himself above Hannah not disconnecting his lips from hers as his weight shields her. Hannah is aware that Ben is above her but doesn't pay attention all her love, care and trust is going into the kiss she is giving to the boy above her. Ben's arms hook around her waist as they take a quick breathe between them.

''Wow'' Ben breathes

''I don't want to let you go'' Hannah admits blushing

''I don't either but I have to go. It hurts but I have to go'' Ben says pressing his forehead to hers.

Hannah offers Ben one last kiss which he deepens but ends it quickly and climbs off her panting.

''I love you so much Hannah. Don't forget that. I'll see you soon. I'll be back before you know it'' He says kissing her forehead.

Hannah blinks back the tears ''you won't be gone for long?'' she asks

''I don't think so. I love you'' he says again

''I love you too. Now go before I change my mind'' she says kissing him once more

''Sweet dreams'' he says

Hannah smiles as he reaches the door ''I'll only dream of you'' he says and leaves.

Hannah drifts to sleep dreaming of the boy she loves. Hannah could have lost him today but she held onto him. Her hate for the aliens grows as it finally hits her that they made her boyfriend kiss another girl, but not just any girl. Hal's girl.

Hannah soon awakes to a commotion outside and she springs to action, she knows what it is about but she can't tell anyone else that. It's her secret to keep, even though Ben didn't tell her that. She knows she can't tell anyone about Ben's plan to get Karen away from the second mass.

She runs out of the room and joins Dai who is by Maggie's side in Karen's room. She knows this is Karen's doing but ignores it as her and Dai tend to an unconscious Maggie. All Hannah can do now is hope. Hope that she made the right decision with everything to do with the boy she loves.

_**So there it is chapter 13 (: I'm sorry if this chapter is not my best! I really struggled with fitting Hannah into this but I tried my best I really did! So I hope you like this chapter and everything between with Ben and Hannah you liked (: Karen's a bitch not going to lie! Next week looks interesting (: **_

_**Thank you to all of your follows, favourites and reviews as always they really so mean a lot! **_

_**Review! Review! Review! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx**_


	14. Keep me in your heart

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 14 **

_**Hello there (: well I've watched ahead so I'm all up to date so I thought I would write chapter 14 for you lovely readers (: so please enjoy...**_

''Maggie! Maggie can you hear me?'' Hannah begs to her unconscious woman who she considered a friend.

''Hannah, leave her for Dr Glass we gotta go!'' Dai begs her

''Why, why do we have to go?'' Hannah asks panicked

''To go protect Ben, come on'' Dai says dragging Hannah out of the room and out of the hospital.

Hannah runs over to Boom and Tector and smiles at them.

''Well hey little Blondie, fighting alongside us ah?'' Tector asks with a smile

''Of course'' she says fist pumping him ''hey Boon'' she waves with a smile before they fist pump also.

''Well Hannah lets go save ya boyfriends ass'' Boon says with a smile.

Then they are off running off into the woods. Ten minutes later they spot Karen and Ben in a clearing with a skitter, Mech and fish head in front of them and before Hannah can run towards Ben Tector pulls Hannah down in-between him and Boon.

''What the hell's going on?'' Hannah whispers to Tector

''Just wait little Blondie'' Tector whispers back ''just get ya gun ready'' he whispers again with a smile.

Hannah does as she's told and then she sees it. Karen has been harnessed again and the Mech, skitter and fish head are all facing them but Hannah knows they cannot see them. Hannah wants to scream for Ben to run but she knows she has to be quiet. There is a harness in front of Ben and Karen is getting a little close to him and Ben looks uncomfortable as she and the harness get up in his face. The skitter grabs Ben and Hannah fidgets in her spot but Boom places a hand on her shoulder to push her back down.

A shot is then heard and Tom's voice echoes.

''Ben run!'' he shouts and then Hannah begins to shoot at the skitter and the Mech.

Hannah follows Tector around the edge as they aim for the Mech who shoots back at them. Hannah can feel the strain on her stomach but she ignores it through being in the zone of taking the Mech down. She see's Tom ahead aiming at the fish head and runs for him and aims her gun up at the fish head also.

''Well it looks like your coming with us'' he says

Hannah then feels arms wrap around her back and slowly the person begins to rub her stomach. If the group didn't know what had happened to Hannah they would think that they had a teenage pregnancy on their hands.

''What the hell are you doing out here? Do you want to give me a heart attack?'' Ben whispers in her ear.

Hannah blushes then lifts his hands up and kisses them ''well my stitches are fine and I barely felt any pain so I thought I would help save your ass'' Hannah smirks

Bens lips press against her ear ''I know your smirking baby'' he then twists her round carefully and kisses her softly and Hannah blushes.

''Let's get back, we can talk more when we are back at the hospital'' she says smiling up at him

Ben puts his arm around her as they walk back to the second mass. Everyone but them has their guns pointed firmly at the fish head before loading it into the truck Antony drove down while the rest of the fighters ran to the battlefield. Once back at the second mass Ben and Hannah go inside but Hannah leaves him to go outside to watch out for any of the aliens that may invade due to them capturing their leader. When she makes it outside she's greeted by Crazy Lee who offers her a warm smile.

''Ready to kick some alien butt Hannah?'' she asks and then the first shot comes from not so far away.

Hannah nods and runs with her to the front line. They begin to shoot at the Mech's hiding away. She sees Tom walk away but doesn't listen to what's being said due to all her concentration being on shooting at the invisible Mech's. They are only visible through their shots. Everyone keeps shooting until an explosion is heard and everyone stops shooting even the Mech's.

''They backed off after the explosion whatever you did out there did the trick'' Captain Weaver says to Tom.

Captain Weaver then turns to Hannah.

''Hannah go inside check around the hospital. Make sure no more of those bastards have gotten in'' he orders

''Yes sir'' Hannah says nodding before walking towards the hospital doors.

Twenty minutes later after scouting around the hospital and finding nothing. Hannah begins to walk back towards the front only to hear the familiar shouting voices of Ben and Tom. She hides herself behind the wall and hears that Ben wants to leave for the sake of the group and tears begin to build in her eyes. 'Is he really going to leave me?' Hannah asks herself then she hears something.

''Would you really leave Hannah? Ben she's your girlfriend she needs you. I need you. Ben needs you and Hal and so does the second mass'' Hannah's ears become more alert as she waits for Ben's reply.

''If I leave then I can protect her and everyone else. She's nearly died twice because of me, I'm not letting that happen again'' Ben states

She hears Tom huff and footsteps begin to walk away from her direction. Hannah takes a deep breath and then comes out of her hiding space seeing Ben looking the other way. She takes a deep breath and her mouth opens.

''You're leaving'' she squeaks as her building tears are set free.

Ben turns around and looks at her horrified ''you heard?'' he asks

Hannah nods ''everything. I heard everything'' she states her body beginning to shake from the uncontrollable tears that are falling down her face.

Ben walks up close to her and places his forehead on hers before taking her hands firmly in his.

''Baby, I have to do this. You have to let me go'' Ben breathes

''I don't want you to go. Why can't you protect me and everyone else by being here?'' she asks him through tears.

Their eyes lock and Ben begins to rub her hands ''I know. But I will be back. Let's not discuss this now we have to fight those aliens off'' Ben say.

Hannah nods and wipes away her tears and lets Ben guide her out the building. He places a quick kiss on her lips before going back into the hospital while Hannah continues to walk forward.

''Yo little Blondie get ya ass down here!'' Tector shouts at her.

Hannah runs to his side to see that Hannah has appeared again and Boon is stood in front of her stumbling helplessly towards them. Hannah can't believe what she is seeing but aims her gun towards Hannah just like Tector and Crazy Lee.

''Come on Boon'' she hears Crazy Lee say by her side.

Then gun shots erupt and then Boon's on the floor, dead in the cold snow. Hannah let's a single tear fall for the young man who made her laugh and actually put a smile on her face in this hell.

''Let this be a warning to you all'' Hannah shouts to them before disappearing.

Tector begins to shoot his gun after them and Hannah feels for him. Boon was a good friend to him. Hannah looks up at Crazy Lee who looks down at her with a small smile.

''Stand down Tector. Save your ammo'' Captain Weaver orders but he continues to shoot until he suddenly stops causing silence to finally fall and everyone mourns the loss of Boon. Hannah's mind is a mess. Ben leaving. Now Boon's dead. It's too much for her to handle so she walks away from the front line and sits herself on the hospital steps and lifts her knees to her chest and rests her chin on her knees and just stares. Hoping that something good will finally come along.

/

Hannah feels herself being lifted up from her spot and hands are placed on her shoulders. She looks around to see Crazy Lee and Tector standing behind her and she smiles. A lot of fighters are standing on the steps looking towards the front line. Hal is approaching with Karen and Hannah scowls. The girl made a move on Ben and tried to take him away that's not okay, no matter how good Hannah was, Karen deserved a slap from her. When Karen walks past her and smirks, Hannah glares at and launches towards her growling before Tector and Crazy Lee pull her back.

''Stupid bitch'' Hannah hisses causing Crazy Lee and Tector to gasp.

''Well it looks like Hannah's inner beast has finally forced its way out. It's alright little Blondie, Karen's going to be taken care of'' Tector reassures her rubbing her shoulders.

Hannah turns towards him and nods before turning back around and waiting to hear what is going to happen and if they were ever going to get on their way to Charleston.

This is confirmed when Tom, Hal and Ben walk past them and everyone follows. It was time to go. Hannah rushes over to Ben who is prepping his bike ready for the journey.

''You're staying?'' she asks happily

Ben sighs ''no baby I'm not just coming along for a little while before I go'' he says

Hannah's heart drops ''oh okay. Can I still travel with you on your bike?'' she asks

''Of course hop on'' he says with a bright smile.

Hannah obliges and climbs on and grips onto Ben's waist tightly kissing his neck quickly before he sets off. Hannah breathes in his scent as they travel quickly down small country roads. Their time together was going to be cut short soon. Hannah didn't want Ben to leave but she knew in her heart he was doing the right thing for her, his family and the second mass.

They came to a stop a couple of hours later and Hannah climbed off the back of Ben's bike and as soon as he got off himself she jumped on him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

''I need to go and see Lourdes, she needs me'' Hannah said to him. She had heard from Maggie that Jamil had become a victim to some spider mutant things in the basement of the hospital.

''Don't worry I will be here when you get back'' he said with a small smile

Hannah offered her own small smile back and then made her way towards the medical bus; she found Lourdes curled up in the back on the small couch. Hannah bent down in front of her and Lourdes looked at her blankly.

''Oh Lourdes I am so sorry'' Hannah whispered taking her hand.

''Oh Hannah, I can't do it. I can't I've lost him. I loved him so much and now he's gone. I am a woman of faith surely God could have spared him'' Lourdes chocked

''You know as well as me that God has resigned from his post. We are on our own now. Jamil was a good man but he was taken away by being in the right place at the wrong time'' Hannah said rubbing Lourdes' hands

''I miss him so much. I've never felt so numb and lost before'' she chocked again

''It will get better you just need time to grieve'' Hannah said with a small smile

Lourdes nodded closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath ''I think I need some fresh air'' she said with another small smile.

Hannah took her hand and guided her out of the medical bus and they walked for a short while before she saw Ben looking at her with Tom by his side.

''You going to be okay on your own?'' Hannah asked Lourdes concerned

''Of course, what's going on?'' she asks her

''You're not the only who's losing someone today'' Hannah said simply before beginning to walk towards Ben.

It was time. Time for them to say goodbye to one another. Hannah could feel the tears beginning to build already as Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and placed their foreheads together as Hannah laced her arms around his neck.

''Please don't go'' Hannah sniffed

Ben rubbed his hands up and down her arms ''I have to baby, I have to do this, this war needs to end so we can all go back to leading a normal life again and it's not forever you will see me again'' Ben said sniffing himself.

''What am I going to do with you?'' Hannah said her voice cracking as her tears began to fall

''What are you going to do without me? Hannah what am I going to do without you? You are my everything, I love you so much. You just have to let me do this. It's all for you so I can keep you safe. I'm returning to my brief past to keep you in our long future together'' Ben said bringing one of her hands forward and kissing it.

Hannah smiled up at him through her tears ''you're my everything too and I'm never going to get tired of telling you how much I love you because I do. You're my book loving knight in shining armour. You just best come back to me. But not just for me but for your family here within the second mass because we are all your family now'' Hannah says looking up at him seriously

Ben smirked ''oh I'm coming back. You just stay strong for me okay? Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt in my absence'' Ben says shakily

''I don't function without you with me so I can't promise anything'' Hannah says coyly

''Baby, you're going to stay safe or I will send a skitter from the rebellion to keep an eye on your ass'' Ben says smirking

Hannah rolls her eyes and then brings her lips to his desperately clinging to him while he desperately clung to her. Their lips battle in a passionate longing kiss. Their tongues connecting with one another's like apple to a pie, they were meant to be and if they hadn't known that before they did now. Hannah was helplessly in love with Ben and he was helplessly in love with her. But their love story was being put on hold while he went to fight to keep everyone alive. They broke apart from there passionate embrace and Ben connected their foreheads and they resumed their previous position.

''This is it, Hannah Phillips I can't wait to come back and tell you how much I still love you. You're my beautiful book loving girl. Just think of me as a solider going on tour in Afghanistan I will be home soon'' Ben said shakily

This struck something within Hannah about her deceased brother but she ignored it not wanting to lose this precious moment with Ben. ''My green eyed angel'' Hannah breathed through her tears ''I love you so much''

Ben wrapped his arms around Hannah tightly and Hannah snuggled her head into his chest while Ben rubbed her hair and kissed her hair continuously. Ben was so warm against her, she felt at home in his arms, feeling his touch made her feel complete inside.

Then the warm embrace was gone and she felt two lips kiss her forehead softly and with one last look blue into green Ben was gone.

Hannah fell to floor unable to control her limps she as she cried uncontrollably until four arms picked her up of the ground and then they were wrapped firmly around her. It was Hal and Lourdes cradling her in their arms like she was their vulnerable toddler. Hannah couldn't stop the tears as Ben finally left her view. He was gone and she had no idea whether he was going to return to her within days, weeks, months or years. She was saying goodbye to the boy she loved for now and it made her feel empty inside.

_**Hehe! So there you go guy's chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed it (: I know it's a sad chapter I hated it when Ben left ): thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed it really means a lot (: this new stats thing on here is amazing! I didn't realise I had so many readers from so many places all over the world so hello there you lovely people :D Next chapter well Hannah is not dealing with things well… **_

_**Please keep reviewing they really keep me going and make me smile! **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	15. I'm not me without you

**Young hearts collide **

**Chapter 15 **

_**Hello my lovely readers (: here's another chapter for you! Please enjoy…**_

No emotion could be felt throughout Hannah's body. She was numb. Broken. She knew that Hal and Lourdes had carried her into the back of a truck and Crazy Lee was put in charge of keeping an eye on her. She hadn't moved the whole journey. Hannah knew that it was that it was night time and that right now she should be sleeping in Ben's comforting arms around her in her annoying yet comfortable hospital bed. But she wasn't. She was alone with only a small blanket over her. Her tears had finally stopped but that's when the shaking had begun and Crazy Lee had tried to stop it along with Andrew but it wasn't happening. Hannah was completely broken.

She hadn't felt like this since her brother had died. Jamie was her older brother who she looked up too and he was taken away from her due to him fighting for his country and making everyone proud like every other soldier. Hannah missed him like crazy when he away but when he came back she couldnt't be anything but proud. Her brother was fighting to keep the country safe. Some people may have disagreed with her but she didn't care Jamie was her brother and she loved him.

But she had lost him. Now she had lost Ben to another war and she just felt empty inside knowing that he could leave this world due to a bullet in the chest just like her brother. She was thankful that Hal and Lourdes had been close enough to her to catch her before she fell to floor and injured herself again. Crazy Lee hadn't left her side. The woman reminded Hannah so much of her mother. Strong willed and able to challenge the men. Tector was another one, just like Jamie in so many ways and it comforted her.

Hannah looked around at her surroundings and the tears started to fall again as she realised they were on their way to Charleston without him, she really hoped she would see him again. Hannah Phillips had fallen desperately in love with Ben Mason and she missed him. His touch. His kiss. His heart. His love. His smile. His eyes. She missed everything about him and it had only been a matter of hours. Crazy Lee noticed that Hannah had begun to cry again and began to rub soothing circles into her back.

''Hey come on Little Blondie shush now. Everythings going to be okay. We will see Ben again'' she whispered trying to reassure the young girl.

Hannah looked up at her with bloodshot and red eyes ''really? You really believe that?'' she asked hopefully through tears.

Crazy Lee smiled ''of course honey. Come on that boyfriend of yours is made of things I can't even explain. He's coming back'' she said her smile becoming bigger.

Hannah only looked at her with a blank expression ''I've never loved so much before. What I feel for him, these feelings I didn't even think existed. He makes me feel so full and bright. Now I just feel like I'm empty and everything is dark'' Hannah said dryly the tears still falling.

Crazy Lee only nodded to her and then took Hannah's hand in hers. She was so cold and pale. Crazy Lee was shocked that Hannah's body had taken such a hit in such a short period of time to the departure of Ben. This had hit Hannah hard more than she could imagine and I'm sure the rest of the camp would be concerned if they saw her. She looked drained like she hadn't eaten for days when infact she had eaten just before they had left for Charleston which must of only been a few hours ago. Crazy Lee was starting to believe that when Ben left he took Hannah's heart and soul with him she really wasn't herself. The conversation they had just had. Had happened atleast 20 times throughout the whole journey Hannah was repeating herself constantly. Crazy Lee really hoped they got to Charleston soon, Hannah needed help and not Dr Glasss medical help. Psychological help.

Suddenly a bang came from the front of the truck and they stopped suddenly causing everyone to jolt forward. Crazy Lee looked over at Hannah to see that she was not affected in anyway by the jolt. So she followed after everyome else housed in the truck to the outside to see a harnessed child lying on the floor.

''Did you hit her Tector?'' she asked him

Tector looked at her with a saddend look ''yeah I didn't even see her. How's our little blondie?'' he asked her

Crazy Lee sighed ''not good. I'm worried about her the only things she said, she's repeated so many times, shes pale, her eyes look lost, she hasnt moved or slept. Ben leaving her has killed her emotions inside and made her look dead on the outside'' Crazy Lee answered him

Tector looked at her shocked ''she needs help, did she react to the car stopping so quickly?'' he asked

Crazy Lee shook her head ''not even a flinch. She's heartbroken, I don't even think her heart and soul are with her I think Ben took them with her'' she answered with another sigh.

Tector rubbed his hand across his chin. He was generally worried for the little blonde, he had become really close to her while they were fighting ''her luck in this world really is shit. Lost her brother a year before. Lost her parents in the begining. Nearly been harnessed twice. Thrown off her bike and nearly died. Now Ben's gone, I'm worried about her Lee. If she starts talking about anything else you let me know'' Tector said

Crazy Lee nodded ''will do Tector'' then she left to go back to Hannah to find that she was now sat up her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and she was rocking back and forth as well as shaking.

Crazy Lee ran over to her and positioned herself in front of her and began to rub her arms ''Hannah? come on sweetie talk to me. Hannah?'' she begged

The other fighters travelling in the truck came back into the truck and they began moving again. Crazy Lee along with the other fighters watched as Hannah's mouth began to open.

''You remind me of my mum'' she whispered to Crazy Lee but before she could answer she continued talking ''so strong willed and able to keep up with the men. Tector he's Jamie, my brother they are so much alike. That's the last time I felt like this... I was like this when he died you know in Afganistan he was shot in the chest. But that didn't kill him due to his bullet proof vest. But another shot went off and hit a road side bomb and he was thrown into the air and the impact of the fall killed him'' Hannah took a deep breath and the fighters continued to listen to her with interest ''I miss him so much. Tector is Jamie. Jamie is Tector. Tector is my older brother'' she stated ''my mum and dad were killed by a Mech and that Mech chased after me while I ran. I ran. I'm such a coward I left my parents to die. I can still hear their screams echoing in my head, them begging to me to run to save myself and forget about them. I told them I loved them and I ran. The Mech smashing through my back fence after me. I ran for what felt like hours and the Mech wouldnt give up. It finally caught up with me and then just as it was about to stun me with that thing. Hal saved me and if he hadn't saved me I would of never met all you and Ben'' Hannah began to sob as she spoke his name ''I wouldn't of been able to fall in love with such a beautiful boy inside and out and I can't thank you all enough for taking me in and accepting me into the second mass. Because I don't deserve it. I let my parents die, I let my daddy and my mum die, I ran that a stupid fool. I could of saved them... But I couldnt. I let them die'' Hannah repeated and then the uncontrollable sobs started and the shacking of her body intensified, her eyes clouded over and became a rain storm.

Crazy Lee took Hannah in her arms and held her close to her. This girl was truly broken, she blamed everything on herself when it really wasn't her fault.

''Hannah come on, your parents losing their lives was not your fault, they told you to get out their because they wanted you to live. You are their one remaining child, all you have done here at the second mass I'm sure is making them proud because your no longer a quiet, timmed 15 year old girl. You're a strong, passionate woman, Hannah you have become a woman, you are a fighter and I'm sure their aplauding you up there'' Crazy Lee told her ''yeah they would of both had a heart attack seeing you getting thrown off that bike and then seeing your injuries would of died just like Ben did when he saw you. But look at you, you lived to tell the story. As for me being like your mother I couldn't be more honoured and I'm sure Tector sees you as his little sister also'' Crazy Lee said smiling and kissing the girls forehead.

Hannah just clung to Crazy Lee more and sobbed into her chest until finally to the relief of Lee and the rest of the fighters she fell asleep in Lee's arms.

/

Hannah was jolted awake by the solid breaking of Tector who was driving the truck. Hannah looked at everyone confused and they all smiled at her. Her talking last night had brought her back a little. But only a little. Crazy Lee helped Hannah up as when she tried to get up herself her limbs didn't move. Andrew helped Crazy Lee get Hannah could the back of the truck and they both guided her towards where a large group was gathering. When they reached everyone else they saw that the bridge into Charleston had been blown up and Hannah looked on as everyone looked on silently. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her and she knew it was Matt. Hannah clung to the little boy he smelt so much like his brother and it comforted Hannah.

''Hannah what are we going to do?'' he asked into her hair.

''I really don't know Matt'' Hannah answered him feeling coming back into her limbs as she hugged her loves younger brother.

Hannah carried him back to the medical bus and then Lourdes helped her up the stairs as Hannah stud there beginning to shake again. Lourdes sat her down on the ground outside the bus. Hannah was gone again, Lourdes saw her pale complexion, she looked like a ghost and she was sure her emotions and everything inside her had shut down. Just like her.

''Hey Hannah look at me, everything is going to be okay. We will find somewhere else'' Lourdes said squeezing her hands.

Hannah looked at her blankly ''Ben's going to see that and he will never find us'' she said shakily

''Oh Hannah, what has this done to you? Your even worse than me and I'm never going too...'' Lourdes stopped herself as a single tear rolled down her face.

''Killed me inside and out'' she said bluntly ''I miss him so much'' she breathed

''Love is a powerful thing Hannah. You will see him again I promise'' she said

''You're so much stronger than me. You're always going to have Jamil in your heart, but you're never going to see him again. But I may still see Ben again. Lourdes I'm so sorry look at me acting like this when you've lost the person you love too'' Hannah sobbed squeezing Lourdes' hands

''Hey shush now. Like you said Jamil is always going to be in my heart and eventhough I am never going to see him again. His face is permanantly engraved in my brain, he's with me I know it'' Lourdes said offering a small smile.

The girls then hugged and Hannah felt her limbs coming back to life again as she hugged her best friend tightly. Charleston may be lost but atleast they had one another to get through it. Matt joined them shortly after they hugged and sat on Hannah's lap and Hannah was greatful that Matt had grown an attachment too her because he was a part of Ben and that comforted her. The three of them cuddled up to one another as they waited for Captain Weaver to give them an order. Three lost souls that needed guidance.

A shot then rang out and the three of them shot up and waited for Captain Weaver who had climb onto a truck to talk. They all stuck together as Captain Weaver's lips began to move.

''Gather around!'' he ordered to the people who were yet to gather ''so Charleston was a bust... We thought we were going to have paradise on earth right here delievered to us on a silver platter'' he lets out a small chuckle ''we should of known better... _I_ should of known better'' he said loudly placing his hand on his chest ''It doesn't mean the dream was bad... It just means we are gonna have to work harder to make it happen... The choice is simple... you can lie down and quiet, curse God at the unfairness of it all... _Or _you can come with me find another place to live... a place where we hope to build a community that we hope to find here... So here's what we're gonna do... We're gonna get back in those vehicles'' everyone chanted 'Yes!' ''and we're gonna go on'' everyone chanted again ''even if it means carrying the damn things on our backs!'' Everyone chanted again and began to walk towards their vehicles.

Hannah smiled at Lourdes weekly and she did back as they walked towards the medical bus. Then a rustle came from the woods and they panicked. Hannah didnt have her gun on her.

''Who goes there!'' Dai demanded

''Identify yourself!'' Captain Weaver ordered.

''Hold your fire... Porter here'' the voice said and then Cournal Porter came out of the woods along with a bunch of other men and Hannah felt emotion finally flutter through her body. Were they finally safe?

Lourdes took Hannah's hand as they watched what was going on in front of them. They saw Porter hand Captain Weaver strawberries and they gasped, fresh fruit? They couldn't believe it. Charleston was real, actually real. Hannah felt a huge smile spread across her face, she never thought she would smile again but here she was smiling. But she knew it wouldnt last for long because Ben wasnt here and without him she couldnt live. Hannah wouldn't be herself again until he returned safely to her.

Hal then came out the woods and Hannah couldnt believe it, him, Maggie and Pope were all safe. It was okay. They were going to Charleston. Lourdes and Hannah followed after everyone else hand in hand as they started their new adventure. Hoping that things were finally looking up for the second mass. But in each other them a part of them was missing. A part of them that would cause them more pain than anything else. The boys they loved were no longer with them one dead and one alive.

_**So what do you guys think? Was that okay? Hannah is lost for now but I promise she will be herself soon! She is just well broken. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites they really do mean so much to me :D **_

_**Reviews = me to update quicker! **_

_**Love you guys so much! Love, Vmk-xx **_


	16. Dealing with it? Sort of

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 16 **

_**Hello my lovely readers (: here's another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy... **_

Hannah clung to Lourdes' hand as they entered into a large building that had survived the bombings that had occured in Charleston. Hannah couldnt believe people had managed to settle here the outside of Charleston was completely destroyed. They began to walk down some stairs, Hannah was aware that Porter was talking but she wasn't taking in anything he was saying as she was to busy taking in her surroundings. The place had been untouched it was a beautiful site, Hannah and Lourdes shared a smile as they walked slowly down a broken down escalator.

There were hundreds of people at the bottom just minding their own buiness while they ate. Hannah could smell the food and it made her empty stomach rumble, but the hunger soon stopped as the butterflies invaded her stomach as Ben entered her mind, he should of been here to enjoy the feeling of finally having some kind of safety in the new world. Everyone made it to the bottom of the escalator and then all of the Charleston residence began to stand and this was followed by an outburst of applause. Screams and chants came from all the people as they honoured the second mass for their hard work.

Hannah gasp at the welcome they were getting from all of these strangers and she couldnt help but let a small smile spread across her face. But it felt so unatural not to have Ben by her side enjoying this pleasure of being appreciated.

''Welcome to Charleston folks!'' Porter exclaimed as Hannah took in the American flag lying on the wall. That was one thing Hannah never thought she would see again, an American flag completely untouched by the alien invasion.

Soon the second mass are all lined up so they can get themselves some food. Crazy Lee comes behind Hannah in the line and smiles at her.

''How are you feeling Hannah?'' she asks sympathetically

''Not great, Ben should be here you know? But I guess we are here now so gotta enjoy it'' Hannah sighs

''That's my girl'' Crazy Lee says smiling at her as they move along the line.

Hannah accepts everything that she likes onto her plate, bread, rice, brocolli, Hannah can't believe how much fresh food the residence of Charleston had managed to maintain. She takes a seat with Lourdes, Hal and Maggie on a table all to their selves. Hannah looks down at her food and suddenly doesn't feel hungry anymore so just proceeds to play with her food until Hal notices his younger brother's girlfriend has not touched her food.

''Hannah come on you have to eat something'' Hal sighed

''Not hungry anymore'' Hannah mumbled circling her fork around her plate

''You havent eaten for three days. Come on eat something'' Hal begged

Hannah lifts her head and glares at Hal from across the table ''I said I'm not hungry anymore!'' she hisses

Hal's eyes widen at Hannah's sudden outburst ''alright... you're not hungry I get it'' he says putting his arms up in defeat

Hannah then glares down at her plate ''I'm sorry I just can't eat knowing that he's out there...'' Hannah stutters holding her tears back.

Hal gives the girl a sympathetic look ''Hannah I know it's hard but... Ben would want you too eat... He'll kill me when he gets back knowing that I've watched you not eat anything'' Hal said

Hannah couldnt help but let a small smirk spread across her face before taking a fork full of rice and slowly slipping it into her mouth.

Hal smiles at her ''Thank you... You just saved me getting my ass kicked'' he said coyly

''Never thought I would see the day you were scared to get your ass kicked by Ben'' Maggie said smuggly causing Hal to look at her shocked and shove her on the arm slightly.

Hannah and Lourdes laughed at the two of them. Hannah felt better putting some food in her mouth and she knew Hal was right if Ben found out she wasn't eating her would flip his lid.

''I think I'm going to like it here'' Lourdes spoke up

''Seems a little to be good to be true if you ask me'' Maggie said

''You can atleast try to be positive Maggie'' Lourdes said smirking at her

Maggie shrugged ''oh I'm positive that this place seems a little to good to be true'' Maggie said smiling

''Only time will tell if this place is a good or bad place to be'' Hal said

Hannah, Lourdes and Maggie all smiled and nodded at him in agreement as they continued to tuck into their food. Hannah a little slower than the rest of them as her body still continued to pine for Ben's touch. Her body, soul and heart were starting to miss him more and more as Hannah felt herself settling into her new environment.

''I hear there's a school here, might check it out tomorrow. Hal tell Matt to come get me in the morning'' Hannah said shyly

''It will be good for you to go somewhere you used to love I'll tell Matt to come and get you an hour before school starts'' Hal said smiling at Hannah

''Thank you. It will be nice to have some kind of normality'' Hannah said

''This place is not normal'' Maggie said

''You will change your mind soon enough'' Lourdes said to Maggie causing everyone to laugh.

/

Once they were all finished the second mass were ordered to gather around so they could hear where they would be spending the night while they stayed in Charleston. One of the soldiers of Charleston began to speak as Hannah and Lourdes stuck close to one another while they awaited the news of their sleeping quarters.

''Alright the second mass will be split into five main groups spreading across 10 different housing areas. You will have a maximum of four to a room whether that be three woman and one man it doesnt really matter. You will have the power to choose who you share your quarters with but we have no choice but to split you up across 10 housing areas'' he orderd

Then all hell broke loose as the second mass began to protest about where they were going to be spending the night. Hannah, Lourdes and Maggie had already agreed that they would share a quarters but they thought that their fellow second mass members would just be next door not on the other side of the development. Hannah decided to keep quiet as shouting echoed around her before everyone became quiet and Captain Weaver's voice boomed through the group.

''Hold on! I may not like it but the general is making sense! We are here now, we are in Charleston''

The second mass follows their orders and Hannah, Lourdes and Maggie follow their group up to their housing area. Their group mainly consists of young adults and teenagers which the girls are thankful for since all of them were pretty much on their own due to their families either being dead or harnessed. Hannah, Lourdes and Maggie were then guided into a room that had three comfy looking beds all on the same side of the wall with a rug and a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a desk. Once Lourdes shut the door behind them all three of them gave each other coy looks and then they all jumped on the three beds that were located on the back wall. They all laughed as they took in the soft surfaces below them.

''Well this is better than I thought it would be... But they do know we need clothes right?'' Maggie asked refering to the chest of drawers and wardrobe.

Hannah got up from her bed and pulled open the wardrobe to reveal that it was stocked up with clothes causing the girls to gasp. The chest of drawers also had its fair share of clothes with in it and the girls couldn't help but smile as they all pulled on a pair of nightwear each before they all climbed themselves into bed letting the exhaustion of travelling thousands of miles consume them as they all fell into deep sleeps. Hannah's dreams were taken over by Ben's face as she dreamt of him cuddling her while they slept in this very bed.

/

Hannah is awoken by her bed rocking back and forth.

''Hannah! Come on wake up we have to go to school!'' Matt's voice screamed in her ear.

Hannah growned at opened her eyes slightly ''really Matt?'' she grumbled as she let out a loud moan

''Yeah really! Come on class starts in an hour!'' he screached

Hannah huffed and crawled out of bed stretching in the process ''alright I'm up, now get out of here so I can get dressed come back in 30 minutes'' she said smiling at the young boy

Hannah made her way over to the desk to find deodrant and body spray lying on the desk, Maggie and Lourdes must have used them before they left. Hannah applied them after striping down to her underwear. She caught a few of herself in the mirror that lay in the middle of the desk and she had lost so much weight she was nearly skin and bone her ribs clearly showing through her skin. She really needed to put some weight on. Her arms were fine due to her swinging a gun around all the time but everywhere else was way to skinny for her liking. Hannah opened the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of jeans, a pale pink jumper and her pair of boots. She then shoved her hair into a messy bun before Matt entered the room exactly 30 minutes later and dragged her out of her room.

''I'm so excited to meet all these new kids and make some new friends! Arent you Hannah?'' Matt asked her excitedly as he continued to drag her towards the schools quarters.

''Yeah I guess so'' she mumbled as they walked into the school grownds and approached the other second mass children who were being directed by a tall black haired woman in a all in one buiness suit.

''Okay... Looks like you are all here... Well welcome to Charleston school! We are very happy to have you all attending; you will be split into the grades you were in before... Well just before. So all you younger kids go and stand over their while I sort out all the older children'' the younger children did as they were told and then the woman turned towards Hannah and 14 other older children ''Okay which ones of you were in middle school?'' no one raised their hands ''alright so you were all in high school?'' everyone nodded and to Hannah's horror that creepy girl Daisy was standing beside her ''alright split into freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors please'' Hannah was a freshman so she made that clear to everyone and another girl called Bessie and a boy called Trevor stud with her and to Hannah's relief Daisy stood with the sophomores.

''Alright thank you for your cooperation a teacher will be along in a moment to take you to your classes'' the black haired woman said.

Hannah, Bessie and Trevor stuck close to one another as a broad man with classes' escourted them to their class. When they arrived the teacher told them to sit where they felt comfortable so Hannah, Bessie and Trevor sat themselves at the back of the classroom on a row to themselves. Hannah on the far side, Bessie in the middle and Trevor on the end. There were eight other students in the classroom and they all stared at them before Trevor spoke up.

''You can all stop looking at us now, we are human you know nothing new. I'm Trevor and this is Bessie and Hannah'' Trevor said smiling as did Bessie and Hannah.

One of the boys who looked like he was a jock before this whole thing spoke up for the other students ''It's nice to meet you. We are surprised you guys have survived this long'' he said with a smile.

''We've lost a lot of people a long the way so we are just thankful that you are letting us stay here'' Bessie said

''Alright! Alright! Enough of the chit chat, lets get down to buisness shall we? Okay maths, to be specific Algebra now who can remember what you were learning before?'' the teacher asked.

/

It was lunch break now and all the second mass were sat on two tables separate from everyone else. Hannah was picking at her food again until Bessie spoke up.

''Hannah come on, eat something'' she said softly

''Just not that hungry. Ben should be here he'd love to be learning with everyone'' Hannah said stirring her rice around her plate.

''Oh yeah I forgot you and him were dating I saw you guys around all the time. He would want you to eat'' Bessie said placing an arm on his shoulder.

''Yeah I kinda kept myself to myself when we were on our own only him and Lourdes were my friends'' Hannah said

A girl from the year above Hannah believed her name to be Grace ''you seem nice enough, why wouldn't you want to make friends with more than two people?'' Grace asked

''I was a nerd in high school only had a couple of friends. Scared you would all judge me because I'm a nervous reck around people and an outsider'' Hannah said shyly.

''Like what you were before matters now, you seem like a lovely person'' Grace said biting into a piece of cucumber

Hannah nodded at her ''I guess. I'm just being silly, I've not been myself since Ben left'' she mumbled

Trevor butted in ''you were a fighter right? That woman Crazy Lee and that man Tector you seemed to be around them a lot right?'' Trevor asked

''I am a fighter not was a fighter. I told Hal I would check the school out because I'm sure Ben would rather me be learning than risking my life and when he comes back not have me to come back too. Yes Tector is like my brother and Lee my mother'' Hannah said a small smile forming on your face.

Trevor nodded at her ''oh the power of teenage love. But surely he would want you working with the second mass fighters why he's gone?'' he asked again

''No, I've nearly died twice. So I'm positive Ben will be happy for me to just sit with you guys and make friends because well I only really had him because I was the first one to really accept him. You all judged him just because he has spikes in his back'' Hannah said saying the last line rather bitterly.

Everyone looked at her surprised as from looking at all their faces she knew they were all civilians and none fighters. She was the only teenage fighter sat here while all the others were with the military of Charleston.

''You really love him don't you?'' Bessie asked as an awkward silence swept around the teenagers.

Hannah let a bit smile and a blush cross across her face ''yeah, yeah I do. Not being around him is killing me I feel this emptyness within me and a hole in my... Heart. He may have been harnessed but that boy has become my whole world'' Hannah finished pulling on her sleeves and trying not to cry.

A huge round of 'awws' came from the girls sat on the table and the boys all scoffed. They all finished their lunch and then went back into their classes.

/

Hannah was sat working when someone barged into the classroom.

''Which one of you is Hannah? Hannah Phillips from the second mass!'' he demanded

Hannah put her hand up ''that's me'' she said with a small smile

''Come with me!'' he demanded pulling her up and dragging her out the classroom and down the hall towards Matt sitting down on a chair with his head down.

''Matt what did you do?'' Hannah asked horrified.

''Well! He punched another kid in the face!'' the man shouted

Hannah looked at Matt shocked ''why Matt?'' Hannah asked

Matt couldnt answer before Anne came running down the corridor.

''Matt?'' she questioned ''I heard shouting, what's going on here?'' she questioned again

''This young man decided it would be a good idea to punch another student in the face. He's suspended for a week!'' the man stated

''Alright I'll take him. Hannah you get back to class honey I'll see you later for the meeting tonight'' Anne said giving Hannah a smile

Matt gave Hannah a hug ''I'm sorry. I'm sorry Hannah'' he said

''It's fine let Anne take you away'' Hannah said smiling down at him before making her way back to her class only to find that class had ended and Bessie and Trevor were walking out.

''What was that all about?'' Bessie asked her

''Oh Ben's younger brother Matt got into a fight'' Hannah said shrugging

''Oh right. Tom Masons youngest getting into a fight, wow this world messes with ya'' Trevor said

Hannah only nodded at him and laughed a little ''Matt's a strong kid. Tom raised three strong boys I'm lucky to call one mine'' Hannah said honestly.

Bessie and Trevor nodded at her as they all walked back towards their sleeping quarters which were all in the same section since Trevor had no family and neither did Bessie they were on their own just like Hannah. Hannah said her goodbyes to both of them before she entered her room to see Lourdes sat on her bed.

''Hey'' Hannah said to her with a smile

''Hey, you coming to the meeting?'' Lourdes asked her

''Yeah I guess so'' Hannah said with a shrug

''How's your day been?'' Lourdes asked her with a sympathetic smile

''Got quized by some kids about Ben and why I was at school when I'm a fighter. The girls asked me about Ben which was... Hard'' Hannah said shaking a little

Lourdes walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug ''it will be okay Hannah I promise'' Lourdes said and then she let Hannah free

''It was good to keep busy I enjoyed today met some new people. How about you how was your day?'' she asked

Lourdes nodded ''good to keep busy'' she said with a small smile.

/

Lourdes and Hannah were now sat listening to Jean speak in the meeting. Hannah couldnt concentrate on what Jean was saying as now that she couldnt talk to anyone Ben invaded her mind, she wanted to listen to Jean but her brain only thought of Ben. She briefly saw the leader of Charleston Arther Manchester but then Tom stepped up and Hannah felt herself listening to him talking about Charleston and how they need to change their tactics and reading a book from the Charleston leader Arther Manchester.

''General Bresstler! General Bresstler!'' a voice shouted

''What is it Sargent?'' he asked

''Sorry sir we have a situation that couldnt wait. The unit found a de-harnessed boy at the perimeter there bringing him now'' the Sargent said

Now this was something Hannah could not ignore. She looked at Lourdes who had the same confused expression on her face. Hannah jumped up from her seat and began to walk towards the crowd of soliders forming. Hannah could feel heavy footsteps behind her but she still didnt stop she kept going like a zombie after it's latest meal. Then two pairs of arms wrapped around her and Hannah started screaming.

''Get off me! Ben's here get the hell off me!'' she exclaimed trying to shove the person off her.

''Hey Hannah calm down shush!'' Hal whispered in her ear

''But what if it's Ben I have to see him'' Hannah screached

Hal span her around quickly and forcefully shuck her shoulders ''Hannah! Get yourself together!'' Hal about screamed in her face

''B-b-b-ut that's Ben! Ben, Hal! What if it's him, please I need to see him'' Hannah stuttered letting tears fall down her face.

''Hannah I know, but right now you have to come with me!'' Hal said in a whisper

''What? Why?'' Hannah asked and then Hal pulls her to one side

''Maggie is in jail. We have to get her out as well as Crazy Lee and everyone else'' Hal whispered

''Why is Lee in jail? Why is Maggie in jail?'' Hannah asked

''That doesn't matter right now! What matters is we have to get them out! You in?'' Hal asked her

''Well of course I'm in... But what if Ben's here?'' Hannah asked

''We can worry about that later come on'' Hal said dragging Hannah with him.

They ran down to the place picking up Dye on the way. Once they made it to where the prison cells were located. Hal stopped Hannah.

''Alright Hannah you keep guard on the door while I go in and Dye you follow in after you hear a crash'' Hal intructed

Hannah only nodded not quite sure what was going on so she decided to ask Dye ''what's going on?'' she asked

Dye looked at her ''that harnessed kid said the red eyed skitter has a message for Tom and Manchester won't let us go and talk to him so we have to sneak out with Porters help'' Dye whisepred to her making sure no one that may be around could hear him.

Hannah nodded at him in understanding and then a crash came from inside the room and Dye disappeared from her side leaving Hannah to keep guard. A few moments later they came out.

''Where's Lee?'' Hannah asked

''We will get her later come on''

They all made there way up the stairs cautiously Hannah still not knowing fully what was going on but she went a long with it following the second mass fighter, accepting her gun into her arms. Hannah felt the familiar feeling of excitment enter her body as she held her gun, it had found home there and Hannah loved it. Porter then gave them all orders on what to so as they prepared to leave but then suddenly they were stopped.

''Everybody stand down!'' screamed Tector

Hannah looked at him in shock, she had no idea Tector had joined their army facility and she was hurt. She glared at him and Tector looked at her with shock. Hannah kept her gun up then suddenly Bresstler came into view and everyone dropped their weapons. Hannah put her hands up in surrender and waited as the Charleston's army continued to aim their guns at them. Hannah looked deep into Tectors eyes with sadness and then he was dropping his gun and standing by them. Hannah let a small smile escape her lips as the man she saw as a brother stood by her side.

They were then all taken by a soldier and escauted downstairs Hannah tried pulling away from the solider that was man handling her but he was too strong. Hannah was annoyed right now, so close to maybe seeing Ben again due to him being close to the skitter with the red eye.

Hannah was then shoved into a cell with Crazy Lee and Maggie by her side. Hannah jumped into Crazy Lee's arms happy to see her again.

''Hey there little blondie'' Crazy Lee said with a broad smile.

''Hey Lee! Sorry about earlier'' Hannah said

Crazy Lee gave her a confused look ''what for honey?'' she asked

''I was guarding the door when Hal got Maggie out and I couldnt convince him to let you out either'' Hannah mumbled

''Oh sweetie it's okay, how are you feeling anyway?'' she asked her

''Everyone keeps asking me that. I'm better keeping busy is helping but this emptyness is still here'' Hannah said running her hand from her chest to her stomach ''I don't think there will a day that goes by where I will say I don't miss him because I do Lee, I miss him, my heart misses him and my soul misses him everything about me misses him'' Hannah chocked out

Crazy Lee placed a finger under Hannah's chin ''chin up honey, he'd want you to keep it up'' Crazy Lee said with a warm smile

Hannah smiled at her ''what's with Tector being with them?'' Hannah asked her

''Don't worry about that now... He's with us now that's all that matters. I'll have my words with him later a long with Pope'' Crazy Lee said with a wicked smile.

Hannah smirked at the woman and sat down next to Maggie while they waited for news on what was going on upstairs.

Then the door goes and General Bresstler comes walking down the stairs.

''Let them all out! Every last one of them!'' he orders

Hannah then walks out of her prison cell with Maggie and Crazy Lee and wait to hear what General Bresstler has to say.

Hannah sees them shove Manchester into a prison cell and Hannah looks shocked as he rambles to the soliders but Hannah can't help feel a little satisfaction that karma has finally come and bit the bold mans arse.

''Charleston is now under marshal law!'' Bresstler exclaims to the groups and Hannah looks at Maggie and Crazy Lee with shock because of what they are hearing.

Hannah then watches as Captain Weaver talks to Bresstler and she feels that finally a little piece may pass across Charleston now the military has taken rule. Hannah knows when she climbs the stairs and is released up above she can finally smile. A happy smile not a routine smile that she has been pulling for the past four days.

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! But here it finally is this is my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed it (: sixth form started again for me today so when I write the finale chapter that will be it from me for a while until season 3 airs whenever it airs (: I was so chuffed to see the reviews you left for the last chapter I am so thankful for them and they really did put a smile on my face :D so please keep reviewing it would be much appreciated! **_

_**Sorry if there any mistakes I've proof read it twice so I apoligise if I missed any! (: **_

_**Much love, Vmk-xx **_


	17. At last our hearts collide again

**Young Hearts Collide **

**Chapter 17 **

_**Hey guys! Heres the final installment of young hearts collide for you all *sniffle sniffle* so please enjoy the final part of Hannah's and Ben's story until falling skies makes its return...**_

Hannah continued to refuse to listen to what was being said by Tom to Genernal Bresstler she didnt care as long as the second mass were able to go out and get to the red eyed skitter. Then Captain Weaver began to speak but again Hannah chose not to listen giving Crazy Lee the odd look of agreement or confussion. Then suddenly her and Crazy Lee are being shoved against the bars of the cells as General Bresstler exclaims.

''Lock them up'' he shouts, Hannah decides now that she should of been listening because she had no idea why she was being shoved against the bars of the cell she was in minutes ago.

Suddenly an alarm echoes through the jail and everyone looks towards the flashing alarm. Hannah follows after Crazy Lee up the stairs and runs with Crazy Lee until they are stopped and stuck behind the soliders. Hannah hears the familiar noise of skitters and panics before she hears Tom say they are the rebels.

''I said prepare to fire!'' she hears Bresstler say

She's stuck behind a few of her fellow fighters so can't see properly but she can hear as she hears a voice that couldnt be anyone elses.

''Stop! We're not here to hurt anyone'' Ben says.

Hannah looks up at Crazy Lee who offers her a warm smile and nods her to get her arse moving.

''Hannah! Move your feet come on!'' Crazy Lee hisses towards her.

Hannah takes a step forward and then pushes herself past Hal and General Bresstler. She now has a clear view, she can see him, she can see her Ben and she's not dreaming or hallucinating, he's here and all Hannah can do is stare at him as he embraces with Tom and Matt. Then she locks eyes with him and the biggest smile spreads across Ben's face. Hannah's legs then start to move and she runs towards him and jumps into his arms crushing her arms around his neck as Ben lifts her up in the air.

Hannah clings to him as she lets the tears lose; Ben then brings her down to the ground and cuddles her close to him as the Charleston army still refuse to put their weapons down.

''General tell your men to lower their weapons'' she hears Tom say as she burries her face in Ben's chest taking him in as he kisses her head. Her tears continue to fall as no words are spoken between them.

Tom then stands in front of her, Ben and Matt who is clinging to Ben on the other side. The rest of the second mass follows as they build a wall around Ben and the rebel skitters and the Charleston army just stands there watching the unity of the second mass clearly stunned.

''Sir?'' one of them questions

''Hold your fire'' General Bresstler hisses

''Stand down!'' another one shouts and then all the guns are down.

She sees the nod of Tom's head before she positions herself in front of Ben and begins to brush her hands down either side of Ben's face.

''You're really here'' Hannah chokes looking deep into Ben's eyes.

''I'm here baby. I'm here'' Ben whispers back bringing his hands up to stroke Hannah while she continues to stroke his face.

Hannah leaves her hands in place and leans up and kisses Ben hard on the lips, her hands slide from his face and wrap around his neck allowing Ben to pull her close to him. Hannah puts everything into the kiss and she knows Ben is too as everyone slowly disappears around them as it just becomes the two of them in the room.

''I love you... So much baby'' Ben whispers as they pull out the kiss.

Hannah brings there foreheads together ''I love you too... I've missed you so much my heart hurt so much'' Hannah stutters

''I've missed you too... our hearts don't have to hurt anymore'' Ben says smiling down at her.

They look around them and everyone is staring at their little reunion causing them both to blush and Hannah hides her face in Ben's chest.

''I gotta go'' he says

Hannah looks up at him horrified ''what?'' she asks

''Just for a moment, red eye wants me to speak for him at a meeting'' Ben says with a small smile

Hannah smiles up at him and Ben kisses her on her forehead before he leaves a long with the red eyed skitter. Hannah smiles at the other skitters before walking towards Crazy Lee and Tector who both engulf her in a tight hug.

Hannah beams up at them ''he's here'' she breathes

Tector and Crazy Lee only smile back at her and turn her around so Hal and Lourdes can hug her.

''I told you he was coming back!'' Lourdes exclaims as Hal can't control the smile on his face.

Hal and Hannah then hug ''we got him back Hannah we got him back'' Hal whispers

''I know'' Hannah says breaking from his grip as they wait for the meeting taking place in the armys meeting room to end.

Hannah sits with Lourdes on a dining table as they wait. Hannah can't keep the smile off her face as her and Lourdes sit and wait. She knew Ben was coming back but not after a week, but she knew she wouldn't be able to deal with being apart from him for much longer before she lost it, not that she hadnt already. Then Ben comes out of the room with the red eyed skitter by it's side and Hannah gets up and approaches him.

''I'm going back with them baby... I have things I need to do. But we will be with each other again'' Ben says softly

Hannah nods at him ''is everything going ahead?'' she asks

Ben smirks at her ''I'll let Captain Weaver deliver that information to you'' he says kissing her quickly before going off behind the red eyed skitter.

Hannah sighs holding back the tears as once again Ben leaves but Hannah has a feeling she will be seeing him soon as she waits with Hal to hear the news of what the second mass are going to do.

/

The misson was laid out to them all and now the second mass knew what they were going to do. They were going to find this tower and blow it to pieces while the overloard/fishhead was inside it. They just had to get inside threw tunnels which scared Hannah a bit but she would be in mission mode then so she didn't really care. She was now sat with Maggie in the dining area awaiting news on whats going to happen with the mission.

''Where's Hal?'' Hannah asks Maggie

''Went to go see Ben'' Maggie says

Hannah's face drops ''oh... I guess they need time alone as brothers'' Hannah mumbled

Maggie smirks ''don't worry Hannah... Hal didn't tell you he was going because he knew you would want to come but you need to here plus he knew if you went along he wouldnt get to have his word with Ben because he would be... Distracted'' Maggie says coyly

Hannah blushes ''yeah... Yeah. I guess so'' Hannah stutters.

Suddenly chaos erupts around them and Hannah sees Ben running down towards where Tom is having a talk with Manchester. Hannah notices the blood pouring from Ben's face and she panics hopping up from her seat before Maggie holds her back.

''Let him go, he doesnt need you fussing over him right now'' Maggie says to her softly

Hannah nods at her taking in a deep breath ''okay'' she mumbles

Then Ben comes out the room and Hannah runs to him quickly noticing the blood again.

''What happened?'' she asks panicking

''Our camp was attacked. You coming to check it out?'' he asks her with a small smile

''Yes of course after I've cleaned you up!'' Hannah demands

Ben huffs but follows Hannah towards the medical area where she grabs a paper towel and a bucket of water and makes Ben sit on a bed. She then proceeds to whipe the paper towel down his face smiling at Ben while she does this. They stay silent just staring at one another taking each other in. Being apart from one another broke them both but it also made them stronger but they both knew being together caused them to be at their strongest. Once Hannah was done the two of them walked hand in hand up towards where a crowd was gathering getting ready to check on the camp of the skitter rebelions. They walked all the way up to the camp hand in hand until Hannah went her own way with Crazy Lee checking over the bodies of the de-harnessed kids and skitters. They were all lifeless and this made Hannah sad but thankful that she hadnt lost Ben in this attack he was still alive that's all that mattered to her. Hannah spots Ben alone and runs over to him.

''What's going on?'' she asks refering to Captain Weaver talking to General Bresstler

''We are going on that mission to the tower... I can get us in and out quickly and quietly through those tunnels, you in baby?'' he asks

Hannah smiles up at him ''I'll go anywhere with you'' she whispers before kissing him quickly

Ben smiles at her ''happy you have you abroad Hannah Phillips'' he says smirking at her

''Always Ben Mason'' Hannah says with a smirk

/

Hannah was now gearing up her rifle on her back while she put gear in the car she would be travelling in with Hal, Maggie, Ben, Anne and Tom. Hannah felt good to be back in her fighters gear, the all black clothing made her feel at home as the adrenaline pumped through her veins excited about the mission.

Hannah then leaves her bag and goes to find Ben and finds him drawing.

''Hey you draw?'' she asks kissing his cheek before leaning into him and looking at the drawing.

''Apparently so'' he says smiling at her and kissing her forehead.

Hannah smiles up at him ''the the thing we blowing up?'' she asks

''Yeah that's it'' he says

''Pretty big'' Hannah says

''We can handle it... Just stay close to me alright'' Ben says worriedly

''I will baby don't worry'' Hannah says with a smirk

Ben looks at her in shock horror ''stealing my nickname Hannah Phillips, well I am shocked!'' Ben says putting a hand on his chest

Hannah giggles ''oh Ben Mason, I'm sorry I've offended you'' Hannah says

Ben smiles at her ''you could never offend me I love you too much'' Ben says to her with a cute smile.

''I love you too'' Hannah says

Ben leans down and kisses her roughly on the lips; quickly Hannah wraps her around Ben's neck causing him to drop his notepad on the ground as he wraps his arms around her. They quickly break apart as they hear from Captain Weaver that it is time to go.

''Oh what those three words do to me'' Ben says as he opens the car door for Hannah to climb in.

''I know the feeling. They make me want you so much'' Hannah admits nervously.

Ben blushes slightly ''they make me want you too'' Ben mumbles his face becoming red as a tomato

Hannah lets her own blush spread across her cheeks as she sits herself down and then Ben places himself next to her.

They then set off on there long journey towards there next mission. Hannah falling asleep comfortably in Ben's arms.

/

Hannah was awoken by Ben just before they were about to enter into the tunnels. Ben was leading the way so this meant Hannah was up front behind Ben while he looked at the map.

''How much further?'' Hannah asked

''The chambers on the other side of this wall'' Ben says ''matches the layout'' he continues

''Alright Dye, Antony set her up, come on quickly'' Captain Weaver orders in a whisper.

Hannah stands close to Ben watching as Dye and Antony set up there ''door crasher'' as Antony calls it.

''Dad he's here I can feel it'' Hannah hears Ben say as he pulls Tom to one side but doesnt catch what Tom says to him back.

Hannah knows its about to get serious with the overlord fishhead being present. Everyone then proceeds to load their guns as they prepare for the explosion.

''Fire in the hole!'' Dye exclaims

''Alright everybody back up, back up'' Captain Weaver orders

Ben sheilds Hannah's body as they wait for the explosion, Hannah grips Ben's hand as a loud crash echoes behind them. When they turn around a huge hole is in the wall so switching on her light on her gun Hannah walks through the hole behind Ben as she takes in her surroundings. Its a very misty place.

''Aliens had to hear that'' Tector says stating the obvious

Hannah then looks up to see a huge lazer pointing upwards and she stares at it in awe. These aliens may be trying to kill her arse all the time but man they were smart.

''Antony, get the C4. Tom you take Ben, Hal, Hannah, Dye and Maggie left. Rest of you right with me. Going to load up those chargers and blow this place up to high hell'' Captain Weaver orders and everyone does as they are told.

Hannah sticks close to Ben as they investigate the strange place, everything is orange and glowing it confuses Hannah. Hannah begins to help Dye, Hal and Maggie load up charges onto the lazer, checking each one as she passes it to Maggie to fire up.

''Skitters!'' Ben shouts as his spikes begin to glow.

Hannah aims her gun quickly looking around for the skitters she can hear coming. But it's too late one has already grabbed her in a chockingly hard grip.

''Proffessor Mason!'' she hears Karens annoying voice behind her.

''Karen'' Tom mumbles

''What an unpleasant surprise'' Karen says wickedly

/

Hannah is now tied up with everyone else in long wires within eye shot of Ben she swings in her ropes trying to get out but it's no use.

''Baby don't struggle'' Ben whispers to her

Hannah nods at him and proceeds to stay still as Karen come into view again.

''It's fair to say proffessor Mason that Anne will never be okay again'' she says wickedly

''Don't listen to her dad-'' Ben starts but can't finish due to the wires wrapping around his mouth.

Hannah looks over at him shock and he only nods at her asif to tell her to stay quiet and she agrees pressing her lips together. The next thing Hannah hears scares the hell out of her.

''You're going to die Tom. As will all of you'' Karen says dryly causing Hannah to let one stray tear fall down her face and she begins to swing again causing Ben to nod his head at her frantically and then she stops.

Then Karen takes a large glowing stick from a skitter standing by and starts talking about how it can inflict pain and Hannah feels butterflies rise in her stomach but not the good ones. These were ones that made you feel sick from the inside out Hannah knew something bad was about to happen. Then it happened Karen raises the stick up to Tom shocking him causing him to cry out, Hannah doesnt make a sound only looks shocked as Tom's pain stricken face goes up in the air. Karen then moves onto Hal and kisses him causing Maggie to cry out and also have the wires wrapped around her face, Hal is out cold and Hannah can't understand why.

''We'll save Dr Glass for last I think. For old times sake'' Karen says before shocking Captain Weaver twice.

Then Karens turns her wicked stare towards Hannah.

''Oh I almost forgot about Ben's little girlfriend'' she says wickedly

Hannah looks at her in shock but then begins to scream ''don't please! Please don't'' Hannah screams.

She can hear the muffled protests of Ben next to her as she wiggles around trying her hardest to get out of her restraints.

''Oh I'm going to enjoy this'' Karen says an evil grin crossing her face.

''Don't you touch her!'' Tom and Anne scream in protest.

''Oh... She deserves this'' Karen says continuing on her path towards Hannah

Hannah continues to scream but then her screams are escalated as the stick makes contact with her skins causing pain to shockwave through her body. The pain is unbearable for her but she manages to hold on as the pain suddenly goes away. Hannah can now feel the tears falling down her face as well as the rapid shacking of her body.

''Oh I enjoyed that'' Karen says glaring at Hannah ''you enjoy that Hannah? I can see Ben did'' Karen says as Ben continues to protest under his ties.

Hannah only looks at her blankly ''you bitch'' she says breathlessly

''What was that Hannah?'' Karen asks

''You bitch!'' Hannah exclaims causing Ben to scream next to her

Then the pain comes again and Hannah screams out again and more tears fall down her face. The pain then leaves her body and Karen is glaring at her again.

''Don't cross me'' she says as she walks towards Doctor Glass.

Anne screams in protest and then Karen feels her stomach ''she's pregnant Tom. Pregnant with your child'' she says causing Tom to form a shocked expression on his face.

''Oh you didn't know'' Karen continues.

Hannah looks at Ben and he is returning the same facial expression, both of them are in deep shock. Then Karen proceeds to aim the shocking stick at Anne but Tom soon protests.

''Alright I'll tell you everything you wanna know. Just please don't" Tom begs

Suddenly a skitter tackles Karen to the floor and everyone drops to the floor. Ben picking up Hannah instantly.

''Are you alright? Hannah please tell me you're alright!'' Ben begs a clear panicked expression on his face.

All Hannah can do is nod as she takes her gun in her arms and looks around shakily at the rebel skitters coming in just when they needed them. Hannah witnesses the red eye going after the fishhead but quickly turns her head away as Ben drags her towards him and cuddles her close to him as they watch everything unfold around them.

Ben and Hannah then see Tom kill the fishhead after the red eyed skitter goes down and then Karen's back again.

''It's not over Tom! You will never win!'' she exclaims before scalling up the wall of the tunnel.

Ben then rushes to the red eyes side with Hannah close behind him. Hannah wraps her arms around Ben's waist as he holds red eye in his arms. Hannah feels sorry for him that he built up this entire army only to die in combat.

''I understand'' she hears Ben say sadly causing her to wrap her arms around Ben tighter.

Ben takes hold of Hannah's hands and squeezes them as everyone surrounds red eye to honour him for his help and loyalty.

''We have to go'' Ben says pulling Hannah around to hold his hand as they walk forward towards the hole in the wall they came through.

They then proceed to blow up the tower successfully and make it back to there vehicles slowly. Hannah comforting Ben the whole ride home.

/

The make it back to the shopping mall Hannah cuddled under Ben's arm as they walk through the entrance to be met with the Charleston army.

''Misson acomplished sir!'' Captain Weaver exclaims

''Alright get these people some food! Infact get them anything they damn want!'' General Bresstler shouts.

Hannah then comes out from under Ben's arm causing him to look at her with a risen eyebrow but she quickly takes his hand after and smirks at him causing her to smirk back as they continue to walk into the undergrounds of Charleston. A huge road of applause comes from the civilians as they all come pouring in from around the corner and Hannah smiles knowing that she was apart of a successful mission. Hannah then looks frantically around for Lourdes and then she meets her with the same expression they hug tightly before she moves on and Hannah takes Ben's awaiting hand again.

Matts next as they walk through a small corridor.

''Dad, Ben, Hannah!'' he exclaims running forward clinging to Tom and then Hannah before recieving a kiss on the head from Ben ''so how was it? Was it cool?'' he asks with a huge smile.

''That's one word for it'' Ben says pulling Hannah close to him.

''So are you staying? With us I mean?'' Matt asks hopefully and Hannah had been meaning to ask him the same question but Matt had beaten her to it.

''Matt, Ben has important stuff to do-'' Tom starts before Ben interupts

''Of course I'm staying. I was thinking we could get a killer game of monopoly going. See if I beat you this time'' Ben says

Matt then goes onto ask about Hal so Hannah leaves the family alone as they go look on him waiting behind the curtain so they can have their privacy. Hannah knows the people behind her family are practically her family now but she doesn't want to intrude on a matter such as this.

Once Ben comes out the curtain he takes Hannah's hand as they walk forward.

''You could of come in'' he says kissing her hand

''No it was family time. I didn't want to intrude'' Hannah says

Ben glares at her ''you are family. My family because I love you and that isnt ever going to change'' Ben says

''I'm your family?'' she asks

Ben stops them walking and places his arms over Hannah's shoulders ''of course your my family. You're my girlfriend and I've fallen deeply in love with you and I can't live without you so that makes us family'' Ben says softly

Hannah looks at him in awe ''I love you too and I can't live without you either'' she says shyly a small blush creeping on her lips

A wicked smirk then crosses Ben's face and he pushes Hannah up agaisnt the closet wall capturing Hannah's lips in his before pushing his tongue into her mouth and enveloping her mouth with a passionate kiss. Hannah's arms wrap around his neck as Ben's Hands rest on the wall either side of Hannah's head. The wrap each other up in there love showing each other how much they had missed one anothers touch. Ben crushes his chest against Hannah's, Hannah can feel this kiss heating up her body _everywhere _and she can also feel the heat radiating off Ben _everywhere_. Suddenly shaking erupts around them and Hannah and Ben pull out of there kiss and cling to one another as rubble begins to fall from the ceiling.

They both rush out after everyone else who is one step ahead of them Hannah sticks close as they make it out of the shopping mall only to see lights beginning to land of earth. A deathening squeak comes through the air causing everyone to cover there ears as a mysterious UFO lands in front of them. Hannah presses herself into Ben closer making sure her cheek is resting against his chest. Then a bunch of bumps and bangs occur and a mysterious being exits the spaceship leaving everyone to look shocked and Hannah and Ben to share a look that will change everything forever...

_**Well that's it for now ): I really hope you enjoyed young hearts collide and I hope to be back when season 3 comes back (: I hope you enjoyed my little hints for next season also ;) as this is my last chapter I would like to issue out some thank yous! **_

_**To my reviewers: thank you so much for all of your support it really does mean so much to me and it is overwhelming how many of you have enjoyed and are still enjoying my story so thank you so much and I hope you continue reading when the next season comes out!**_

_**To my followers: there are so many of you! I can't believe that so many of you liked my story that much that you are wiling to read the chapter as soon as it comes out so thank you so much!**_

_**To my favourite: thank you! I'm glad you liked my story it's nice to know my passion for writing is enjoyed :D **_

_**All of you on a whole kept me going so thank you so much **_

_**So much love for you all, see you next season, Vmk-xx **_


End file.
